Gala 2
by alyalice456
Summary: the sequel to Gala Mei and D'Jok are getting the wedding planning started but there is someone that Mei and her sister Melody have to deal with from there past...
1. training and trouble

Chapter 1

I woke up with the sound of Aarch in the intercom "come on snow kids I gave you three extra hours of sleep don't make me regret it training room fifteen minutes" I intercom turned of and the room went into silence once again.

I turned in the bad to find D'jok who incredibly was still asleep I moved closer to him and kissed him lightly and he started to wake up with a grown.

"Morning sleepy head time to get up we got training" I said to him and tried to get up but he pulled me back to where I was.

"were do you think you're going?" he asked me and I looked at him wondering dose he not know we have training usually he's all for going to training.

"training we are going to be late" I said to him.

He sighed "okay" and let me up, I got dressed but my gear was back at my room so I have to go back before training.

I went to the bathroom to was my face and go to the toilet, when I came out D'jok was still in bed but now he was asleep again.

I climbed up on the bed and started jumping to wake him up, it didn't take to long for him to wake up.

"okay, okay I'm up" he said and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

I left for my room, there didn't seem that anyone was awake yet, my room was just three rooms down from D'jok's, the door was locked so guess Tia stayed over at Rockets last nights I pulled my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to go into my room when went in the door I noticed that someone was it Tia's bed it was probably Tia.

I should wake her up for training-I though and walked over to wake her up when I realised that it wasn't Tia but it was Melody my sister…what was she doing here…I thought and shook her.

she woke up with a jump and nearly fell of the bed and onto the floor when she saw me she relaxed " I though you guys were at training?" she asked

"we are going now Aarch put it back a couple of hours because of last night. What are you doing here?" I asked her why wasn't she staying with mom.

" she kicked me out after we came home last night apparently she is heart broken that dad is devoicing her" she said to me I sat down beside her on the bed "well Mel you have to admit she did have it coming for a long time you weren't here I was I know what Mom put Dad through because I was there you were gone to the shadows plant." I said to her and she looked up at me all depressed looking "but what about family Mei its all right for you, you have D'jok but who do I have no one no one at all" she said starting to cry.

"Mel you know that's not true you have me you have Mom you have Dad were just because we don't live together doesn't mean that were not a family" I said to her then got of the bed and headed foot my closet "I best get going to training before I'm late" I said to her as I grabbed my cloths and head for the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out of the bathroom Melody was fast asleep so I decided to leave her alone and tiptoed out of the room making sure not to wake her up as I went back down the hall towards the training room.

When I was there I noticed it was only Thran and Ahito there I sat down beside them

"he guys how was you night?" I asked them "great it felt so good winning our first math" Thran said "yes winning…" Ahito said before falling asleep on the chair both me and Thran laughed.

The door opened and Tia and Rocket walked in next hand in hand and closely behind them was Mark who I didn't even know was back from his holiday.

"Hey Mark" I said as he sat beside me "how was your holiday?" I asked him "super it was so much fun and you I heard a lot of drama happened when I was away" he said to me and lifted his eye brows in wonder at me "yes okay most of the drama had me involved.

Aarch walked into the room and looked at us "where are the rest?" he asked and as if on queue D'jok and Yuki came followed be Micro-ice….ON CRUCHES…..Aarch took one looked at Micro-ice and said "what happened micro-ice" he asked him and micro-ice came up forward "well I was happy to see Mark and Yuki back so we went snowboarding and I fell of me board and I hit a tree and I fractured a bone in my right leg" he explained to Aarch and I looked at Mark .

"but Micro-ice I didn't think it was that bad I thought it was only a sprain." Mark said

"so did I but Yuki would let me rest until I went to the doctors" Micro-ice said and smiled at Yuki "good thing I did or it could be worse" Yuki said.

"but wait if Micro-ice isn't able to play who is going to play in his position?" Aarch asked us and at that second all eyes in the room were on me.

*sigh* "okay but this is the last time I am serious" I said to them "thank you Mei" Aarch said to me I looked at D'jok and he smiled at me I gave a little smile back we were going o be playing side by side in the next match I guess that was a bonus.

"okay snow-kids into the hollow-trainer" Aarch said to us and we all gathered in the trainer and we began our training.

…..

"okay snow-kids enjoy the rest of you day" Aarch said to us after practice when we were all leaving "you to coach" Mark called back to him.

"I think I am going to go see my parents I haven't seen the in ages" Tia said as we were walking down the hall she looked at Rocket "do you want to come to?" she asked Rocket nodded and the waved us goodbye and the went towards there room (Rockets room) Micro-ice was limping with Yuki close behind encase anything happened to him.

Thran, Ahito, Mark and D'jok were massing behind me, Micro-ice turned into his room and we kept on going.

I stopped short when I heard someone call me by "Mey-Mey only one person called me by that name I turned to see two people one I knew was sinedd the shadows player and beside him was …..Jason… a guy knew when I was like ten or twelve.

"what's up Mey-Mey?" he asked and walked towards me and I retreated to beside the guys I was so glad were there. "oh Mei why are you being like that?" he said moving even more closer and when he got close D'jok pulled me behind him. "do you have a problem?" D'jok asked him he didn't sound happy at all.

"Jason go away" I said to him from behind D'jok "don't think so little Mei I want to finish what I started" he said to me and the painfully memories flooded back to me "Mei stay away from him now" I heard Melody shout from behind me.

Melody came up and stood beside D'jok in front of me facing Jason." haven't you done enough?" she asked him "leave Mei alone you already got what you wanted" that means the same thing must have happened her as nearly to me "Melody" I looked at her in horror.

"D'jok bring her back to your room do not leave her sight not when this guy is around." Melody told D'jok "and the rest of you go I can take care of this".

D'jok turned and took my hand and pulled me down the hall I wanted to stay encase something happened to her.

When we were in D'jok's room he turned to me "what is going on" he asked me I didn't want to tell him . "come on Mei spill" he said and I started to cry and he spoke softer "did he hurt you?" he asked and I just nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

He brought me to the bed and sat me down "Mei what happened please tell me" he begged me.

"when I was I was friends with Jason since I was ten we were like bests friends and then when I was twelve on day he dragged me to a corned and started hitting me and punching me and then…" I broke of because I was crying so hard and D'jok pulled me into a hug once again.

"shu! Its okay I'm here" he rocked me back and forth and stroking my hair I was so glade he was here with me someone to keep me company and keep me safe "he tried to Rape me but he didn't someone saw him punching me and called the police they came just in time" I was still crying and he was no longer rocking me back and forth

After a minute he hugged me tighter "why didn't you tell me this before "I'm…sorry" I could barely get it out I was crying so bad "I was in hospital for two days with severe injuries and now he's back because he wants to finish what he started.

"he wont touch you I will make sure of that okay" he whispered in my ear and there was a knock on he door I jumped and D'jok just shushed me trying to calm me down but It wasn't working.

D'jok got up and answered the door Melody was there and he moved aside to let her in and she ran to me and hugged me "Mei listen to me okay did he come anywhere near you since you were twelve, did he?" she shook me "no" I cried out " he never touched me since" I said truthfully "don't you lie to me Mei" she warned me

"she's not lieing I would know" D'jok from behind her said looking at me Melody wasn't looking at him "I did know it was him I'm so sorry Mei" I looked at her what was she on about "what do you mean?" I asked her in wonder.

Jason and I were friends back on the shadows planet. I am so sorry if I knew it was the Jason that did that to you I would have kept away from him I am so sorry Mei I brought him to you he was using me." she looked genuinely sorry "he did the sae thing to me Mei but no one was there to save my day." I was shocked at what I was hearing from her.

"he raped you?" I asked hissing the words out she looked down and nodded in a yes gesture "oh my got Mel" u hugged "that the reason I came home I couldn't stay there the idea that he could be around the next corner freaked me out and I just needed t get home to my family, little did I know my family would be broken up buy the time I got back.

"that's why you were going on about needing family" she was crying and I looked at D'jok he sat behind me on the bed and rested his head on my shoulder "Mel you will always have family around you, you have me mom, dad even D'jok" I pointed to D'jok

"Ya you got me to Mel" he said to her and Mel smiled at that "you know I have always wanted a brother" she directed it towards him and I laughed.

"I have always wanted a sister" he said back to her "well I guess were both benefiting out of this" she said to him it was nice to see them bonding.

But then it got serious again and I looked at Melody "Mel we have to get the police this is crazy." I said to her "NO! don't please Mei I have talked to him, he's going to stay away I promise" she told me *sigh* okay I am taking your word for it okay.

There was another knock on the door D'jok got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Thran and Ahito "hey guys were going snow boarding do you want to come to?" they asked "sure" I said we could use a good bit of fresh air I looked at Mel and she nodded in agreement and we both got up and "were just getting our stuff we'll se you at the entrance I gave D'jok a quick before I left.

I really hope we never see Jason again but somewhere in my mind said we were going to see a bit more from him

Anyway until then I want to go snow boarding

…


	2. fun and planning

**Chapter 2**

**Mei's P.O.V**

Myself and Melody went to my room to get coats and hats to go snow boarding with the guys.

"Don't worry Mei I wont let him anywhere near you" she said to me when I handed her a coat and hat. "Mel I anymore worries about you I mean when did this happen?" I asked her.

She bowed her head "the night before I came home I was sad, scared and alone I needed someone but my only friend over there was Jason so I came home" she said and put on her coat "ummm Mei I have never been snow boarding" she said that's when I remembered that Mel lived in the shadows planet they weren't the best for snow.

"Don't worry I think one of the guys will help you" I said meaning Thran "okay let's go or they will leave without us." I said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

When we were walking down the hall someone stepped out in front of us my heart stopped for a second thinking it was Jason back, but it wasn't it was Sinedd "hey Mei heard you are playing striker again for the next match agents us" he said to me.

"Ya I am" I am not going to let him get to me I don't need it right now, he smirked and walked past me but before he went get turned and said "watch yourself in this match we are more of a fight then the Rykers" I wanted to answer him back but to be honest I didn't even bother because he wasn't worth it.

"well he's not very nice and to thing I always supported them when I liven on the shadows planet" Mel said to me as we continued down the hall to the exit outside "well Mel clearly you have never met him when you were over there or you would have changed you're mind quickly." I said back to her

When we got outside we immediately saw D'jok- who had my board- Thran, Ahito and Mark standing with boards in there hands I walked over To D'jok and he smiled and put his arms around me and kissed me. The kiss lasted all of twenty seconds when I heard Mel say to the rest of the guys "I have never snow boarded before how do you do it?" she asked them -and shocker- Thran spoke up first "don't worry Mel I will show you" he said and grabbed her hand and started walking with us close behind.

"it doesn't fell right without Micro-ice" Mark said and for some reason we all started to laugh thinking of poor Micro-ice going on a snow board after what happened to him the night before.

When we got to the top of the biggest slope we could find. Mark turned to us "everybody ready?" D'jok handed me my board that he bought me—

because he thought me

he thinks I am able to go bye myself now

"What am I doing?" Mel asked them, and Thran turned to her "climb on with me don't worry I wont let you fall" aww you had to say that was sweet and Mel smiled and climbed on behind him.

"okay this is a race and whoever gets to bottom of the slope wins okay" Mark said to us and we all nodded in agreement "okay…..ready….set…..GO!" he shouted and we all started of

The adrenaline rushed through me as we started down the slope as fast as we could I could tell Mark was in the lead followed closely by D'jok and then Ahito. Myself and Thran we taking the rear and I bend down on the snow board to get more speed and I swayed to avoid the trees and I eventually caught up with Ahito and we were neck and neck for third place but eventually I passed him out Mark and D'jok were nearly at the end of the slope and I was trying hard to keep my third place in this race, Mark won and D'jok came second while I came third and Ahito and Mel came forth.

Even thought Thran and Mel came last they were smiling as if they didn't care if they came last "that was so much fun" she said to him " can we go again?" she asked us.

"Of course we didn't come all this way for nothing." Mark said and we all started climbing the slope again.

We went about another five times before we decided to call it a day, I won once, D'jok one twice and Mark one twice also while Thran and Ahito didn't win at all.

"God I am tired" Ahito said and we all laughed "of course you are Ahito" D'jok said and messed his hair as he passes him to come towards me.

"okay lads and lassies lets start heading back" mar said picking up his board and starting walking with Ahito, D'jok came over to me and took my board from me "I'll carry it for you" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back he was beautiful. I went up to my tiptoes to kiss him; it soon grew into one of those passionate ones when it was only supposed to be a short and sweet one.

When we finally broke we didn't move far and he said to me "I love you" I smiled and kissed him again "I love you too" and I took his hand that was free and we started walking after the rest.

Thran and Melody were walking in front of us and they were making great conversation laughing and all that I looked at D'jok "what do you think?" I asked him and he smiled "I don't think I have ever seen him so into someone before in my life and I have known him since I was two" he said.

"Well I have known her since I was born and I have never seen her so into a guys before" I said to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we were walking.

"You know what I think we should start planning for the wedding" he said tome and I smiled at him "id like that" I was wondering when we were going to start planning the wedding " I just want to be married to you as soon as possible" he said to me I kissed him lightly "me to babe" and we kept on walking towards the academy.

When we got back to the academy Thran and Mel just disappeared and Ahito and Mark went to Marks room to play some games and D'jok dragged me to his room to start planning things.

He sat me down on the bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and sat down beside me "okay what do we need?" he said to me and raised his eyebrows for me to say something." I was thinking of asking Yuki and Melody" I said to him.

"Maid of honor?" he asked me "I am going to ask Tia" I answered him and took the paper out of his hands and looked at him "groomsmen?" I asked him and he smiled "Rocket and Mark" he said and I looked at the paper "best man?" I asked him "Micro-ice" I didn't even need to know the answer; I knew it was going to be Micro-ice they are like brothers.

I frowned at him "what?" he asked me and I said "well I don't think its fare keeping Ahito and Thran out of it why don't we have the wedding with all the snow kids there" I asked him.

"but we would need two more brides maids" he said and that threw mw of who would I ask "I could ask my cousin Claire" I said "and I could ask molly she was my best friend for years before I joined the snow kids" I said to him and he smiled "that would be good, so where are we going to have it?" he asked me and I smiled waiting for that question "ill take care of that" I said secretly

It was the very same venue that D'jok's parents got married and I thought it would be nice to have ours there too.

"Do you know what?" he said to me and I looked at him in wonder "what?" I asked him, I put the pen and paper down and climbed onto his lap he looked at me "I was thinking maybe we could look for a place of our own" he asked he didn't look to sure but I reassured him "I would like that" I said to him and hit face lit up "really?" he asked and kissed "I would really, really like that" I reassured him.

He smiled at me "we'll come on" he lifted me to my feet "wait now?" I asked "were going to ask if they would do that for the wedding" he told me I thought he was on about the house but I took his hand and we both walked to find the rest of they guys.

We went to Mark's room first because we knew for a fact that they would be there D'jok knocked on the door and Mark opened a second later "hey guess you changed you're mind about playing with us right" h said and invited us in.

We walked into Mark's room which was really tidy well I guess he was only back last night so it still would be clean.

Myself and D'jok sat down on the chairs while they sat in the chairs beside them playing some video game on the television.

"So guys can we ask you something?" D'jok asked them and they put down there controllers and sat up to see what D'jok wanted "sure buddy what is it?" Ahito asked

D'jok looked at me then at them "we would like to know if you guys would like to be my groomsmen for the wedding?" he asked them.

They fell silent and then they up roared in cheer "yes! We were waiting for you to ask dude" Mark said to us and I looked at D'jok when he looked me "that wasn't so bad" I said and smiled.

"Thanks guys" D'jok said to them and I laughed at Mark and Ahito jumping around the place "okay we have to go and Find Thran and Melody I said to them "okay we will see you soon".

Myself and D'jok both got up and left for the lounge in our search for Thran and Melody.

….


	3. confessions

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while with Christmas and all I have been a bit busy**

**Hope you guys like it and please R&R **

**I might not have another chapter up before the New Year so happy 2011 you guys have a good one….;D**

**Ohhh and all that I don't own Galactik football and all….:)**

Chapter 3

Mei's P.O.V

We looked everywhere we could think of for Thran and Melody but we could not find them anywhere in the academy.

"I think we should call it a night" I said to D'jok as we were heading down the hall towards his room "were not going to find them" I said to him.

"Ya your probably right" D'jok said "there's always tomorrow "he said and toke my hand "why don't we go out somewhere tonight" and I nodded I would really like to just go out somewhere and not care about anything just have fun.

RING RING RING!

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID it was my dad _I wonder what he_ wants I thought, and answered "hi dad" I said into the phone "hello dear I was wondering if I could meet you for dinner.

"Ya dad sure are you okay?" I asked him worriedly he sounded very sad.

"Yes honey could we meet at Mana's bar in half an hour?" he asked me that means my evening with D'jok but my dad sounded bothered "ya dad I will be there" I said to him and hung up, and looked at D'jok "I can't do tonight I have to meet dad but…" I said taking his hands in mine "I will be back later." he smirked and I gave him a quick kiss before I walked of to my room.

…

I walked into Manna's bar twenty minutes later to find my dad sitting at a table in the far corner. "hiya Mana" I waved to Mana (micro-ice's mother) she turned to me and smiled back at me "hello Mei, are you here with your father he has been here all day" she said and I was shocked that he was hear all day.

I hurried across the room to him.

"dad" I said as I got to him and he looked up and smiled" hello dear" he said and I was down the opposite side of the table and looked at the menu I only realized no how hungry I was I haven't eaten all day.

"Are you getting anything to eat?" I looked at my dad to realize he wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying "dad" I called and waved my hand in front of his face to bring him back out of his day dream.

"Oh sorry honey guess I was in my own little world" he said to me and I was about to ask him what was wrong when Mana came over to take our order probably "you guys ready to order?" she asked and we both nodded.

Before I could give my order the door opened and a limping Micro-ice came in with Yuki and walked over to us "Hi Mom" he innocently said to his mother.

Mana looked annoyed "Micro-ice what in the lords name happened to you" Mana asked her son "well long story short myself and Mark went snow boarding and I had a little accident" he said gesturing to his leg.

"Uhh Micro-ice what have I told you a bout snow boarding especially so soon to matches who is taking your place?" Mana asked Micro-ice and he pointed to me.

And again all eyes were on me "honey that's great" my father said "well I guess that's okay I mean we don't have to worry about someone replacing you" Mana said to her son and looked at me "so its going to be you and D'jok on striker for the next match?" she asked me and I nodded.

She smiled "well then this match is going to be in the bag" she said and got back to business "so what you want to eat?" she asked

I and my dad placed our orders and she walked away with Micro-ice and Yuki close behind her.

"So" I looked at my dad but noticed again that he was of in another world "DAD" I called and turned but didn't smile he looked upset.

"Dad what is wrong enough I no know there is something up, now tell me" I asked him I was getting kind of scared now.

He sighed "Mei, for a while now I have had a bit of a problem" he said but I was confused at what he was saying.

"What do you mean dad" I asked him and he frowned and said "I have been getting treatment Mei I am not well at the moment" I that hit me like a kick in the gut "what dad what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and his eyes looked watery "Mei I have been keeping this from you and your sister for months I cant keep it from you" he took a deep breath and I braced myself for what ever he was going to say "I have a very bad heart condition Mei, I have these little frequent heart attacks but now that seen to be getting more deadly so I am going to the hospital tomorrow and I and staying there till I get this sorted" he said and I could see that a great weight was lifted of his shoulders by telling my this.

I could feel my eyes starting to water "how come you didn't tell me dad?" I asked him, but he didn't look at me and then Mana came out of no where with our food and silently left it on the table and walked away with out saying a word probably sensing the tension that was around me and my father

"I didn't tell you because you already had so much on your plate I mean the GF was starting of for you and Melody was still over in the shadows planet I was going to tell you both last week but then I found out you were playing striker in D'jok's place and then you engagement was announced and not your playing Sticker again I just didn't have the time but I had to tell you today" he took a deep breath and I could see a tear running down his face.

I rubbed my head thinking this is to much for one person "how long will you be in there?" I asked him "about 2 months tops" he said and I exhaled loudly "so you won't be out in two weeks?" I asked him and he looked up confused "what is in two weeks?" he asked I hadn't told him "the wedding" I said to him "I haven't told D'jok but the venue I booked was the venue his parents got married so I thought that would be special and the only opening for the next couple of months is in two weeks" I said to him and he frowned. "No, honey I don't think I would be able to get out for that" he said

I looked down at my hands "then I guess you won't be able to walk me down the aisle at the wedding?" I asked him and he sighed "I am so sorry Mei but I wont be able I really hope you will forgive me" he said and I could feel more tears rolling down my face and forced a smile "of course I will dad its your health that comes first" and he just kept frowning "you know if I could I would be there" he said and I nodded then looked up at him to see him looking at his watch "swee**t****ie** I have to go and meet with your uncle John" I nodded and he got up and kissed my forehead and walked but turned and said "could you not tell Melody I want to tell her my self" he asked and I called after him "yes". I stayed there for about ten minutes before getting up and going to the counter "Hi Mana" I once again greeted her and handed her the money to pay for the meal "Mei your father already paid before leaving" and I was confused I didn't see him paying "okay" I said and walked out of the restraint going back to the academy.

…..

It toke me five minutes to get to the academy and the minute I walked in the door I was stopped by a figure in my way it was…JASON…_I really don't need this right now_ I thought and tried to walk around him but he blocked my way "can you please move" I asked as politely as I could but the hiss in my voice was pure obvious. "I don't think so sweetie" he said and before I knew it I was pushed up agents the wall with great force I yelled in pain "owwwww" and he covered my mouth with his hand "listen I just want to finish what you had coming to you since you were twelve" he said and I tried to reach for something to hit him of but there was nothing with in arms reach. "Please leave me alone" I begged but next thing I knew a fist came in contact with my cheek and pain flashed all thought my body and the another his on the same cheek and before I noticed I passed out with the pain. …..

sorry so short guys.

what do you think is going to happen is Jason going to Rape Mei...?

please leave reviews i am having very bad writers block...:)


	4. Calm after the storm

Special thanks to

Supercyke

Meitialove

And

Xxxfan-of-meixxx

For your amazing reviews

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mei's P.O.V**

"Mei, Mei can you hear me" a soft voice said but I had no strength to open my eyes the pain was unbearable through my face and I had a massive headache I wanted to respond but I was afraid it only took a few seconds for the previous situation to sweep through my head... oh my god what happened to, what did Jason do to me.

"Mei?" that voice cried out again and then I found the strength to open my eyes my whole face was stinging really bad but the first thing I saw the face of Dam-simbai "Mei how are you feeling?" she asked me and I tried to open my mouth to answer but again the pain from the movement was brutal. "Okay, not so good it looks like you got some swelling to your jaw bone and a black eye but it's not major it will only take a couple of days to heal" she explained to me then left the room.

I just laid on the bed in what I guess was the infirmary –which I have never really been before- I moved my hand to my face and felt the burses. My face felt bulky and it hurt like hell.

The door opened and I looked over to see Melody and D'jok walk in a sit on the chairs beside the bed and smiled at me "hey Babes how are you feeling?" Melody asked me and I looked at her with an expression saying –are you serious- "sorry as if that wasn't obvious" was her answer.

Then I looked at D'jok and he looked upset "D'jok what's wrong?" I asked him in wonder.

He sat up straight in the chair and sighed "I should have been there I cant believe I let this happen" he confessed and I felt like hitting him it was far from his fault "D'jok that's crazy it was not you fault…what happened anyway?" I asked him and them both looked at the ground as if they were trying to avoid the question.

The last thing I remember was Jason hitting my really hard then blacking out then waking up here.

"D'jok, what happened? What did Jason do?" I asked him and he looked at me "nothing happened it didn't get that far, someone saw him hitting you and wrestled him off of you" he said and took my hand "I feel like this is all my fault, I knew what that creep did to you before and I didn't do anything about it" he said and bowed his head in shame.

"OMG D'jok it was not your fault please don't get all worked up about it, he was going to come after one of us anyway" I said to him and the door opened and I looked to see Sonny (D'jok's father) come into the room..

"Hey Mei how are you felling?" he asked me and I smiled back at me soon to be father-in-law and replied "fine thanks" and I looked at Mel "Mel have you seen dad since this happened?" I asked her.

She shook her head "no why?" she asked, should I really tell her or should I listen to dad and wait for him to tell her "am never mind I was just wondering" I covered and then the door opened once more and Arch walked in "D'jok and Melody we need you for practice" he said and I looked at Melody with and question on my face "I just needed something to occupy my time I don't like feeling useless so I am just doing a but of practice" she said and got up and walked out of the room.

D'jok also got up and kissed my forehead "ill be back soon" he said and walked out of the room after Melody.

Aarch looked at me when they left and turned to me "Mei Dam-simbai said that you can play in the next match if you a feeling better?" he said to me and I nodded "coach it takes a lot more to make me miss a match" I said and from behind me sonny spoke "D'jok must be really rubbing off of You" and I laughed at that because it probably was a bit true.

Aarch left and I looked at sonny "who found me?" I asked I wanted to know and he was the only one I could ask right now.

He sat down in the seat beside me "I found you Mei, I was coming to see D'jok and I saw him punching you so I wrestled him off of you and carried you to the infirmary" he concluded and I smiled "thank you" I meant it a hundred percent I was so grateful.

"No problem, I should go see clamp" he said getting up "I hope you feel better" and he walked over to the door.

"Sonny wait…" I called after him and he turned to me "can I ask you something?" I asked and he returned back into the room and sat down again "sure Mei what is it"

….

**Melody's P.O.V**

Myself and D'jok made our way to the training room, not that I am playing with the snow kids but I want to see what I am capable of and see if maybe I could join the teem on reserve or something.

"I can't believe I let that happen" D'jok said beside me, we just left Mei and he was feeling so guilty about what happened to her.

"D'jok don't beet yourself up about it he was going to come after one of us anyway it was just nothing you could do you couldn't have watcher her twenty four seven." I explained I knew for a fact that the last thing Mei would want is for D'jok to bet himself up over it think it was his fault.

We both entered the training to see the team all sitting in deep conversation but the second we walked in the door all eyes were on us and everyone went silent no doubt they all knew what happened.

Micro-ice was the first to speak up "how is she" he asked –he was still in crutches so he could not play but maybe he was just there to observe- as we walked down to where they were D'jok sat beside Micro-ice and I walked over to Thran and smiled "Hey" I said to him as I sat down "hey" he returned "is Mei okay?" he asked and I sighed "she's okay a few burses but nothing that will put her down" I answered him.

Aarch walked in and called us to attention to what he was about to say "there is no promise that Mei will be able to play in the next match but if she isn't, Mark we need you ready to play beside D'jok for the Match agents the shadows." He said to us then looked at me "Melody you will be a sub if anything happens to one of the players and they are unable to play then you will go in." he said to me and I nodded in agreement "and Yuki you will play in defence okay" he asked Yuki.

She smiled "yes coach and they all got up enter the hollow trainer.

…

Training took up about an hour and a half the minute practise was over D'jok made his way to the door probably going to get dressed then go see how Mei was doing. I guess I should leave them alone and see what there is to do here.

"Hey Mel, are you doing anything?" he voice I re recognised as Thran called from behind me and I turned to see him okay I had to bring myself to say it He right now was my closest friend and he was really sweet and kind and…..really cute.

"no not really, why?" I asked him not really caring where we were going as long as I am with him -_wow that sounds corny _- "just going to Manna's bar you want to tag along?" and I nodded "okay we'll meet you and the door in five" he said and walked out of the room on the door on the other side of the training room and I rushed back to Mei's room -I am so lucky I am her size in clothes I am not going home to my mother who is still grieving over dad divorcing her.

I went to the room door and opened t to see Mei laying in her bed reading a magazine. She looked up to see me and smiled at me her eye was black a sut from her black eye and her right jaw was much bigger then her left because of the swelling I could see the scared in her eyes but they soon were gone and relief swept over her "Hey god u scared me didn't you ever hear of knocking?" she said to me not in a mean way but in a messing way.

"Sorry I didn't know you were here, I thought you were still at the infirmary" I answered her but then thought "hey, why are you back from the infirmary?" I asked her.

"because apparently I was okay to go to my room and rest my jaw is going to heal soon thou thanks for asking" she answered and looked at her Magazine "Hey Mel?" she asked "Ya" I answered as I took her hairbrush from her desktop and started brushing my hair.

"never mind are you looking for something?" she asked me and I nodded "I might just need a bit of a loan of some clothes" I asked her I sweetly as I could.

She smiled "go on" she said "what's the big occasion?" she asked me and I sat down on the bed beside her "I am going to Manna's Bar with Tran and the others" I said to her and I could see a lingering question in her eyes "what?" I asked

"well I was just wondering what you meant by THRAN and the others" she said making her voice go higher when she said Thran.

*sigh* "Mei you know I am not a child if I like someone I don't act like a teenager about it and gossip with my little sister." I said to her but she smiled "okay so I guess we are a bit childish okay I am going to the bar with Thran and the others but mainly I am excited about the Thran bit okay are you happy now?" I asked her.

She threw her hands up in the air like she just won something "yes I knew you liked him, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" she cheered and I was getting a bit irritated "so what's the big deal?" I asked her and she stopped cheering "nothing I am jut so happy for you to find someone you really like" she said to me

I looked down to the ground "Mei do you really think he likes me?" I asked her I was afraid he didn't and I am just not I the mood to be heart broken by getting my hopes up over some guy.

"are you kidding of course he dose he blushes every time he sees you" she answered me and I tried to think it was true "I better get ready" I said and ran to her closet.

I dug in her closet till I found a pair of cute flirty jeans and a really cut top and jacket, when I was dressed I applied some of Mei's make-up, said goodbye to Mei and went to meet Thran and the others at the entrance …

D'jok's P.O.V

I rushed to my room to get dressed to go and see how Mei was I didn't expect Training to go on so long.

I got to my room took a shower and put on my black jeans, a t-shirt and my Jacket. After that I rushed to the Infirmary to see Mei.

The room was a floor down and when I got there I opened the room door to find the bed cleaned I had a tiny heart attack -where is she- and I turned to see Dam-simbai standing behind me.

"hey Dam-simbai where is Mei?" I asked her and she pushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger "she went to her room she had no need to be here so she went to get some rest in her room." she answered me and I thanked her and ran of to her room.

When I got to her room and when I knocked I heard he soft voice call "who is it?" and I called beck "it's me" and ten the door opened and the first thing I noticed was how fragile she looked and I forced a smile to my face "Hey" and she took my hand and pulled me into the room.

"how are you felling?" I asked her as she brought me over to the bed we both sat down and I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close "My eye is really sore and my swollen Jaw doesn't help the matter" she said to me as he lied her head on my shoulder.

She put on the television and put on some reality show I didn't know I was so sorry for letting this happen to her I swear if the guy ever lays a finger on her again I swear I will make his life a living hell, I kissed her forehead and she sat up to look me in the face "stop feeling bad for yourself D'jok it was not your fault" she said to me but I didn't believe her for one minute the minute I heard about what he did to her when she was twelve should have been the minute I went to take care of this guy.

"oh D'jok I haven't told you" she said and put the television on silent and sat up in the bed to look at me "do you know when I said I had the venue for the wedding covered?" she asked and I nodded yes she did "well if we do take that venue then the wedding is going to have to be in two weeks time" she said nervous and I smiled.

"two weeks is okay with me" I said to her and she smiled and kissed me she winced and pulled away with her Jaw "ouch" and I put my hand up to her face and gently stroked her face "I just cant wait to call you my wife I said and kissed the top of her head.

"oh and another thing" she said "My dad isn't able to come" she said and I was shocked "why?" I asked and I saw a tear leaking down her face "Mei what is it?, you can tell me Babe" I aid to her "he's sick" she choked out and then pulled herself together "he's sick and there is nothing I can do about it." she said and started to cry I pulled her close to me "Mel doesn't know he told me today he is going to the hospital and wont be out for another six months" she said and sat up " he wont be able to give me away." she said and that must have heart her, her father was the closest to her in her whole family.

I hugged her close again "its okay" I comforted her "so who are you asking to give you away?" I asked her and she looked at me "I hope you don't min I asked Sonny" she said off course I didn't mind I was happy my father was giving her away I smiled at her "I don't mind at all" and we both sat in silence for a bit just enjoying each others company when I broke the silence "so two weeks best get my tux" I said to her and she laughed and looked at me "best get the rings" she said and I compactly forgot we had to get WEDDING rings too.

"whenever you feel like going out to get them we can go together" I said to her and she smiled at kissed me and this time without any pain with I suppose showed signs of heeling.

We both cuddled close and soon enough fell asleep in each others arms.

...

Hey guys sorry theres not that much Drama I wanted to do a nice chapter like the calm after a storm ya know hahah!

anyways please R&R

new chapter up buy Thursday thats my goal anyway sorry if i dont make it...:)

Hope you guys are having a great 2011 so far


	5. The Match

_**Hey this chapter was made by the idea of **_**Supercyke**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Mei's P.O.V**_

I woke up drossy I didn't remember falling asleep the last thing I remembered was Myself and D'jok sitting just talking and watching television.

No i woke up in my bed and no D'jok where had he gone too..?

I looked at the clock beside my bed and it read eleven thirty but then I looked up to where it said the date THURSDAY! The Match agents the shadows was on today but that doesn't make any sense last time I checked it was Tuesday.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Mel coming into the room her smile was so big I swear another inch and she would probably brake her Jaw from smiling.

She sat down on the bed beside me but before she could start rambling about why she was so happy she answered my unspoken question.

"you slept through yesterday that's why it Thursday don't blame it on the clock being broken" she said to me "why didn't anyone wake me?" i asked her hearing the own bit of irritation in my voice.

"well I wanted to because I wanted to tell you about the amazing time I had with Thran and Ahito and Mark but D'jok wouldn't let me, he told me that you needed the rest so I left you alone I only came no to see how you were doing" she said to me "he you face looks so much better" she added and I smiled it definitely felt better I mean there was no immediate excruciating pain whenever I talk or move my head slightly.

"but what about the Match today I had no practice in three days" I said to her and she answered me "don't worry we had a plan if you weren't awake Mark was going to be a striker with D'jok and Yuki was going to play in defence but if you were awake by the match you were going to play striker and Mark was going to play in Defence." she explained and I pulled back my blankets and got out f the bed.

When I stood up I felt a bit dizzy "wow" I said when I nearly tripped over my half functioning legs. "guess I am a bit stiff" I said to Melody and stayed still till my legs were no longer stiff and walked to the bathroom.

I shut the door and looked in the mirror and saw that she was right I did look a lot better the swelling was going down face sure my eye was still bruised but it wasn't a noticeable as it was two days ago.

I took a shower and in fifteen minutes Myself and Mel were off to find the others. "we finished practice half an hour ago so I guess they must still be around" Mel said to me but it wasn't the rest of the team I was looking for it was Aarch "Hey Mel why don't you go look for them I want to go find Aarch and ask him am I still in the Match today or not" I said to her and she nodded "okay I think he is still in the changing room" and we both went our separate ways.

..

When I got to the training room I realised that Aarch wasn't there so I figured he was in his office and sure enough he was sitting at his desk reading some documents that he had in his hand, when he looked up from his papers and saw me he put them down and greeted me "Hello Mei".

"hi coach" I greeted him back and he gestured me to sit in the chair next to him, when I sat I looked at him straight in the eye "am I still in the match today?" I asked him and he was about to say something when I started talking again "I really did not mean to miss so much practice"

"Mei relax of course you are its reasonable you had to have a bit of a break after what you went through." he said and I smiled "so I am in the match today" I asked I was so looking forward to playing striker and also playing aside D'jok did bring a little bit of a perk to it and all.

He smiled "of course you are Mei besides you don't need practice you are excellent at striker D'jok did teach you well" he said to me. And I smiled Ya after like two weeks of constant fighting because I didn't do the move right.

"thanks coach I owe you one" I said to him and he smiled "go on get out of here I have to et ready for the match" I smiled and hopped out of my seat and skipped out the door to go and look for my team mates.

They weren't hard to find they were in the lounge all in there own groups of conversation, no one noticed me when I came in the room except D'jok and Mel who locked eyes with me the minute I walked in the door.

"Hey" D'jok said when I sat down beside him, Mel turned and went back to his conversation with Thran D'jok threw a arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer and kissed my forehead softly "how was your sleep?" he asked me and I kissed him. "relaxing" I said to him "thanks for stopping Mel from waking my to brag about her little gossip" I said and looked at Mel I never did ask her what happened about her big news about Thran and Ahito and Mark.

He smiled "your welcome but trust me you didn't dodge the lecture she is dieing to tell you" he said to me and then saw me looking at him with a question I'm my expression "she told me" he answered and I laughed and at that point everyone In the room had noticed my sudden emergence "Mei, How are you?" Rocket asked and I forced a smile yet again "I'm okay I guess" I answered him and then Mark spoke up "are you playing in the match today?" he asked "amm Ya as Aarch told me I was anyway" I answered him.

"oh my god thank you" Mark said collapsing on the couch "what?" I asked him and he sat up seeming pretty happy "that means that no striker playing for me today" he said "I had playing Striker especially with D'jok" he said and I had to agree D'jok is a bit of a pain in the field at times.

Then Aarch walked into the room and brought us all to his attention "Okay so Mei is back so now there is a different arrangement" he pointed to the board that showed a diagram of our positions.

D'jok Mei

Tia Rocket

Thran Mark

Ahito

Has everyone got the position? He asked and we all nodded in agreement "okay then lets go" he said and we were all confused "Aarch the match doesn't start for another hour and a half" Rocket said to him "no Rocket the match has been put forward an hour so come on lets get ready, quickly" he rushed up and we all got up and half ran to the changing rooms.

"why did he have to wait till now to tell us" Mark said fed up at Aarch telling the team that the match was rescheduled and hour earlier.

"well I guess we have to deal with it Bro" Ahito said to Mark.

It took us ten minutes to get ready and went over to where Aarch was for is annual pep talk.

"okay guys if we lose this were gone it is not a friendly this serious okay this is the deciding match of who is going to play the next Match agents the Wambas so come on! Lets bet them like the champions we are" he said to us and we all went in and put our hands in the centre "GO SNOW GO!" we all shouted and ran to the platform that bang us up to the stadium.

My palms were begging to sweat and my heart was beating so fast I swear the whole team would be able to hear it "your going to be great" D'jok sensing my nerves. And I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Then the intercom came on "all teams report to the lifts in liniment" the women said and we all stood in a straight line on one side of me there was D'jok on the other there was Rocket.

We began to move upward towards the field I could feel the tension rising this is the make or brake deal as who is going to Genesis Stadium.

The crowd erupted in cheer at the sight if both teams being risen to the field this is going to _be a tense match _I thought to myself as we were going up, it always was when we played agents the shadows the were or number 1 rivals and the head striker Sinedd and our D'jok were in constant battle every time we have a match agents each other.

Too soon we were on the pitch and I took in the surroundings the crowd the field and then I focused on the shadows played that was standing across from me that was also my opposite striker but then the firm lure face came to me…Jason.

He was smirking at me and acknowledging my burses and I took a step back with fear and at that I noticed D'jok and Rocket were stepping closer to him in other word they stood in front of me so he wouldn't make a over but he broke of with the rest of his team and walked to his position.

D'jok turned to me and he looked worried "you don't have to play if I knew he was playing I never would have let you come up hear" he said to me but I nodded "I cant let him scare me out of playing this match I am not giving him the satisfaction" and I walked to my position that was the opposite to his.

D'jok stole one glace at me and I could see the worried in them before he turned to face Sinedd.

Sinedd said something to D'jok but I am not sure D'jok replied to him.

The ball went up in the air and the colour of Blue and Black swept around the two as they leaped into the air racing to get what they both wanted.

D'jok got there first and kicked the ball to me. I caught it and raced to the opposite side of the field then out of know where Jason was racing towards me to stop me from scoring the goal….

I didn't know what happened next I stopped dead in my tracks and then the ball was gone…..I couldn't believe it I froze I let him get to me I looked around to see Jason making his way towards Ahito in goals.

He scored it happened so fast I looked up at the scores snowkids-0 shadows-1 "Mei are you okay?" Aarch asked me through my easy intercom "Ya I am okay" I said to him and went back to my place.

I could feel D'jok's stares on my back while I walked to my place and sure enough he was staring at me when I turned back he looked overly worried but I forced a smile to reassure him I am not going to freeze again.

The ball went up in the sir again D'jok and Sinedd leaped into the sir surrounded in colours of Blue and Black.

D'jok got there first and Kicked it To Rocket again he Ran a bit before he kicked it to Tia and then she kicked it to Me and we all ran then I saw Jason coming up again and I kicked it up in the air and out of know where D'jok was there and he kicked the ball straight in the ball.

Snowkids-1 shadows-1 the bell rang signalling that it was half time.

We all got in to a line as the platform went down I couldn't believe how stupid I was I let him get to me if I didn't we could be a point up by now.

"I cant believe that ass it playing with the shadows he isn't even good" Mel said when she meet us in out dressing room "he doesn't have to be Mel" Aarch said coming in the door he looked mad to "they just wanted to scare Mei they knew she was playing Striker so if they got Jason in there they knew she wouldn't be able to handle it." he said and looked at e in sympathy "Mei are you sure you would be able to play in the second part of the match?" he asked me.

I looked at D'jok and he nodded in approval and I nodded "don't want to play the second part I don't want us to lose because of me" I said to Aarch and he looked at Melody and Yuki "witch one of you want to go in?" he asked them and instantly Mel stepped out "I do" she said to him "But Mel can you handle it?" Aarch asked her.

"he hurt my little sister it personal now coach please" she begged him and he nodded in a yes gesture and the bell rang signalling that the team go to the lifts again.

_What is going to happen?-_I thought as they all left the room.

Please R&R


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys just wanted to say I am putting this story on hold for a bit I just want to finish some of my other stories sorry guys will get back to it as soon as I can…..sorry..:(

1


	7. the match part 2

_**Chapter 6**_

Hey guys I'm back and hopefully I will be uploading every week get back into my cycle again..:)…P.S next chapter will be longer

**Melody's P.O.V**

The lift went up and we were heading towards the pitch I knew what I was going to be expecting at the top, but I wasn't going to let it fays me in anyway possible I was just going to deal with it.

"Mel go in my position" beside me D'jok said and I was a little thrown of "what?" I asked him and he turned to me "play in my place agents Sinedd" he said and I knew he was being serious he cared about Mei and he didn't like one bit what Jason did to her. *sigh* "don't do anything stupid" I said to him and he nodded in agreement and we both swept places just as we reached the field.

The crowd roared when they saw the teams rise to the field.

"Well, well, well looks like D'jok isn't so manly when he has to put a girl in his place what are you afraid of me D'jokie" Sinedd snickered and I glared at him god he was annoying.

"big talk lest see if you're all that" I said and he looked down and glared at me. That when I looked at D'jok he and Jason were having a glaring match of there own. "D'jok snap out of it" I said and pulled at his arm.

Be backed up and went to his place. I stood opposite Sinedd he towered over me but I wasn't going to let that get to me I was doing this for my sister.

The ball shot up into the air but I could not jump because I did not have the breath so I had to wait for him to get it and kick it to some one.

He got it and kicked to one of the shadows and I and D'jok were of on the chase to get it.

He passed it to Jason and he was charging toward us when he got to close I got out of the way and before I could make sense of what happened next the stadium went quite…. D'jok was down.

**Mei's P.O.V**

It was life a knight went through my stomach when it happened Jason pushed Mel out of the way and then ran full force into D'jok he was down and the stadium and I looked over at Dam simbai and she was shaking her head

"I am afraid D'jok is very severely hurt Aarch we should bring him in I need to inspect him." She said getting up and looked at me "do you want to come with me Mei?" I nodded and fallowed her down the hall to the infirmary.

I walked in and D'jok was laying on the bed he was awake I sat down beside him "why did you do that?" I asked him and he smiled at me weakly "because I hate what the creep is doing to you, what he nearly did to you Mei I had to do something it was rather me or Melody he was going to go after down there and I made sure it was me" he glimpsed when he breathed in and I put my hand on his forehead.

"Now he's going to go for her" I said and he looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and grabbed my hand but I shook it off, got up and walked out of the room.

I was not going to let him think he can walk all over me and the people I care most about it is just not on.

**Melody's P.O.V**

When D'jok went up I noticed that we were one person down and only on striker "looks like I'm not all talk but I do have a bit of action" Sinedd smirked at me and I wished I could slap him right now.

The ball appeared in front of me and it went up and then all of a sudden I was surrounded by a light blue smoke and I was leaping into the air I saw the ball it was in my grasp.

I reached it first and kicked it to Rocket who kicked it to Tia then Jason came up and it was no longer with Tia anymore.

Out of nowhere something fast swept past Jason and toke the ball with them… it was Mei

She was racing toward the goals and before anyone could catch up or relies she was there the ball was in the goals.

"Mei-Mei" I cheered when she came back to striker position and she did not look happy at all she looked as if she was going to kill someone, and I had a pretty good idea that person was Jason.

"What dose you're little boyfriend hiding behind his girlfriend" Jason teased and I was close enough to hear her hiss "fiancé" and then she was in the position agents Jason and me Sinedd he didn't even make a smart comment which was good for him.

The ball went up one again and instead of me it was Mei that leaped into the air to get it she kicked it to me and then I kicked it to rocket while myself and Mei ran down the pitch.

When we got to where we wanted to go Rocket kicked the ball in our direction and then myself and Mei double kicked It into the goals.

Snow kids-3 Shadows-1

The match was over

Jason was making a bee-line for Mei but I got in his way and pulled her towards the lifts, when we got there she half ran to the dressing room and was dressed in two minutes literally and ran out the door probably heading towards D'jok's room.

**D'jok's P.O.V**

Mei just appeared out of now where in my room when I finished watching the match. When she came in she got up on the bad and wrapped her arms around me watching the cast I had on around my chest other then the bandage I didn't need anything else.

"I'm so sorry" she cried as she cuddled to me "why are you saying sorry?" I asked her I honestly didn't know why.

"if it wasn't for me being such a babe you wouldn't be here" she said rubbing the bandage around my chest.

I tightened my grip on her and whispered into her hair "it was not you're fault its my job to protect you from people like him" and she just bowed her head and we sat in silence for a few minutes the a soft knock came to the door "come in" I answered softly.

"hey man you okay" Micro-ice entered the room and stopped "dude she's asleep" he said and I looked down and noticed she was but thank god she needed some.

3


	8. the next morning

_**Chapter 7**_

Mei's P.O.V

My eyes flickered opened, it was early in the morning but it wasn't long till I realised that I wasn't in my familiar room, I turned and realised that D'jok was sleeping with his arms around me.

I must have fallen asleep here when I came to see him after the match, I turned around to face him, he didn't wake up at my movement and I kissed him on the lips lightly and he grunted and his eyes flickered opened.

He smiled when he saw me and brushed his hand through my hair "Hey sleepy head you must have been tired" he said to me and I smiled back at him and buried my head into his chest "you shouldn't have don't that" I said to him talking about his dumb move on the field trying to get back at Jason.

"It was either me or Melody and I would have rather it me then her since that was one big hit" he said and i liked how he cared about her and that he wanted to keep her safe.

"That was really sweet of you" I said to him and leaned in to kiss him softly then kneeled my head agents his chest and drifted off to sleep again.

it was around eleven in the morning when we finally woke up I was still in the same positions as i was in when if el asleep cuddled to his chest with his arms around me.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty" he said to me and I smiled at him and sat up on the bed I looked around to see that Micro-ice wasn't there i guess he stayed in Yuki's room last night.

"no training today just a nice peaceful day off" I said to him and kneeled back and laid on top of him to bend down and kiss him the kiss deepened and he wrapped his hands around me and slid them up my back they were just inches away from my bra claps when I stopped him by getting up out of his hold and walking to the door "no I think we can save that for tonight." I called as I opened the door and left walking down the hall to my room.

It only took me five minutes to get to my room and when i opened it i saw that Tia was there getting some clothes from the closet "Hey Mei" she greeted me with a huge smile "how is D'jok?" she asked me as I laid down on my bed "He's okay just a bit shaken up but other than that there is nothing wrong."

"thats good i guess well i'll so you later" she said picking up her coat after she was dressed and ran out the door before i could say goodbye back to her, i just relaxed on the bed for a few minutes.

Then I remembered about the planning for the wedding and I jumped up from the bed and grabbed my cell phone since myself and D'jok wanted all the snow kids participating, we needed two extra bridesmaids so i thought about calling my cousin Claire and my ex-But still close friend Molly.

I Dialled Claire's call number and listened for her to pick up, the phone rang four times before she answered "Hello" the soft friendly voice of hers never changed "Hey Claire its Mei".

"hi Mei it so nice to hear from you it's been years...so it is true" I was about to asked was what true when she continued "that you are engaged to one of the hottest Galactik football stars?" I smiled she was happy about "yap I am" I agreed

I heard screaming on the other and of the phone then she started talking again "I better be invited" she screamed happily and I smiled she was really going to like this "yes off course but you're going to be doing more that coming and looking pretty how would you like to be bridesmaid number three?" I asked her and I took her a minute to get it into her head then she creamed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"OH MY GOD, YES, YES, YES!" she cheered again and again into the phone and I laughed "okay we'll need you here that day after tomorrow so we can get the dresses" I said to her and she stopped cheering "who else is coming?" she asked and I laughed "Yuki, Tia and Mel" i said to her and she started cheering again "okay I'll be there." She said and I hung up.

I called Molly and she also agreed to come and be a bridesmaid, since there was no training today i thought i should get dressed and go see my dad he was supposed to be in hospital now and i would be nice to get some visitors.

I put on my purple leggings and my black uggs, my matching purple skirt and my white t-shirt and coat and headed to the door.

When I opened it I walked out and looked down the hall to Mel with Thran up against the wall...they were kissing. I knew it I cheered to myself I knew they would get together at some point.

"I managed to sneak down the other way without them seeing me, when I was walking I saw Micro-ice coming my way with Yuki what if they see Mel and Thran, I had to stall them if micro-ice saw them he would not stop with smart comments to poor Thran.

"Uh Hey Micro-ice hi Yuki" I said standing in their way so they could not pass, they both looked confused at my actions but smiled "Hey Mei nothing really we are just going for a walk..Oh D'jok was wondering where you are..Oh and D'jok asked us so you don't have to worry about asking" he said and I looked confused at that they said.

"About Me being the best man and Yuki being a bridesmaid at your wedding, thanks it means a awful lot to us" he said and Yuki came up and hugged "Thank you so much" she cheered and beamed at me then grabbed Micro-ices hand and pulled him "sorry but we really got to go, Bye Mei see you later" I could not hold them and longer whether Mel and Thran got caught now was their own problem.

I smiled and waved them good Bye before continuing down the hall to D'jok's room to see if he wanted to come with me.

I knocked on the door and within seconds he opened the door, he had just come out of the shower because his fire red hair was dripping wet, pulled me into the room and bent down to kiss me, I pulled back and smiled at him "guess what, I was right" I said to him and he looked confused.

"About what?" he asked me and i smiled "About Melody and Thran, I just saw them in the hall on the way here kidding" I said and he smiled "well that nice but I think everyone know they were going to end u together, they were inseparable in the last few days." He said and I nodded in agreement rubbing my hand through his wet hair.

"so do you want to come with me, dads in hospital and I want to go visit him" I said and he looked confused I never told him about my dad's condition "he's in hospital because he has been having heart attacks so he is in hospital now to get treatment because they are becoming more deadly and freak went." I said and went to sit on one of the chairs waiting while he walked into the bathroom.

While I was waiting I thought about the wedding and where we venue, it was just under two weeks away and right now I have to send out invitations, get the wedding , pick the bridesmaids dresses, get the engagement rings and so much more.

"Mei are you okay?" I noticed the D'jok was back in the room again and smiling at me which I couldn't help but smile back at.

"just about the wedding and that we have so much to do" I said to him and he came to sit beside me "why don't we go and pick the wedding rings out today after we visit your dad?" he asked me and I smiled "yes I would like that very much one less job to do" I kissed him and got up and grabbed his hand as I did.

We started for the door when it opened and Mel was in the doorway, she looked overly happy "there you are Mei I was looking for you for hours" she said "really because you weren't looking for me fifteen minutes ago when you were standing in the hall getting a little cosy" i said to her and she blushed.

"You saw that did you?" she asked looking like a child that had been caught in the middle of doing something bold. I laughed "you're lucky it was me you guys were nearly caught by Micro-ice and Yuki if I didn't stall them." I said to her and she smiled then I turned to D'jok "by the way thank you for asking Micro-ice and Yuki about the wedding" he smiled in return "just one less job for you to do"

"I looked back at Mel "that reminds me do you want to be my bridesmaid at the wedding?" she looked like she was going to explode with excitement "off coarse baby girl I was waiting for you to ask ever since I found out you two were engaged." She cheered hugging both of us.

"okay we better go" I remembered that Mel didn't know about dad being in the hospital so i pulled D'jok out of the room before he could say anything about it in front of her.

"Bye" she waved after us and I did the same, I took D'jok's hand in mine as we walked down the hallway to go and see my dad.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter there is going to be more drama in the next chapter trust me..;)


	9. Visit and Molly!

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys just got over 1,180 hits and we have managed 30 reviews, special thanks to, nini, ****xxxfan-of-meixxx, Supercyke** **and Jade**

**Mei's P.O.V**

We opened the door to the hospital and walked to the reception "Hello" the woman at the Reception said when she saw us coming towards her "you're probably looking for your fathers room right" she knew who I was so she knew that my father was in hospital.

"Yes" I simply and answered and went on her computer and looked up at me again "He's in Room 216 that's on the second floor" and I smiled at her and thanked her and walked to the elevator with D'jok.

"so how long has he got to stay in here for?" D'jok asked as the elevator went up to the second floor "a couple of months he told me anyway" I answered him and he looked confused "what?" I asked him and he looked at me "is he not able to come… to the wedding" I honestly did not know

"I guess we won't know that until we ask him" I told him even though my father already told me he wouldn't but maybe it has changed since then and he would be able to go, the Elevator dinged and the door opened on the second floor,

We walked hand in hand as we passed the door until we got to room number 216.

My father was laying on the first bed as you walk in the room and he was awake watching hollow television.

"Hi Daddy" I said to him sitting down beside him and D'jok Sat down in the chair beside me, He looked at me when he heard me talk and smiled "Hey Kiddoes'" He said to me "I'm sorry I forgot to call you last night after you're match Mei, I was watching it here that was quite a hit you got D'jok" He said to us and we smiled, I liked how much he cared about him.

"Ya it was but it takes a lot more than that to get me down" D'jok answered my dad and they laughed "dose Melody know I am in here?" my dad asked and I turned to D'jok but I think I should answer "no I thought that you should tell her" I said to him and he nodded at my answer.

"I think I'll call her later on tonight" he said starting to sound weak "dad, are you okay?" I asked him when he went into a daze looking behind me; I looked where he was looking to see my mother standing there in the doorway, she did not look happy to be here but she must have known that she had to show her face.

"Hello Dear" my dad said stiffly to her as she entered the room. And sat down in the third remaining seat in the room on the opposite side of the bed to where we were sitting.

"I felt I should come and see how you're doing just because were separated does not mean that I don't care." She said and glared at me and I gave her one back if she thought she was going to make dad rethink the divorce then she had seriously got another thing coming because there is no way I am going to let him got back to being her slave.

"Ya well at lest you went out of your way to do at least something nice for someone other than yourself" I snapped at her before thinking and I could feel D'jok squeezing my hand in warning not to say anymore.

"Don't talk to me like that you tow faced tart" she said and I was deeply offended the last thing I am is a tart. "Don't call her a tart!" D'jok raised his voice at her defending me and she glared at him "you know I never really like you D'jok, you know I probably doubt that you too would be together if it wasn't for me getting Mei to try to split you and Micro-ice up so she could get to be Striker" she snapped at D'jok and she looked like he was ready to punch her.

"well either way mom I don't think I need your help to get a love life since you're one went so smoothly" I snapped at her and she smirked "but Mei you are so good at going for two boys at a time I mean you managed to juggle both D'jok and Micro-ice for a couple of weeks before they smartened up and realised you are a tart that uses her looks to get what she wants" now I really wanted to hit her.

"if you came here for a fight mom then you're going to get one but I am here to see one of the few people in my life that have stood by me in the last couple of years and I really don't want you here because made this man's life a living hell and now he's finally free of you and you still won't leave him alone." I snapped and she was about to snap something back at me but stopped herself.

She got up and started walking for the door but stopped beside me "fine I am not staying somewhere I am not wanted… oh and D'jok you better what yourself after marrying her she tends to have more of me in her so you could be the one suffering for you mistakes later on" she smirked leaving at that was it.

I was about to jump up from my seat when D'jok kept me down "she just wants a reaction from you and she is not worth it" he said and I nodding in agreement and looked at my dad who in the mist of all of that had fallen asleep.

"he must find it easy to sleep" I said to D'jok and he laughed "we should leave him to sleep" he said getting up and I did the same "do you really think ill turn out like her a lonely woman who loves to start a fight, oh my god I am the one that started that fight did I" I stressed but D'jok stopped me by bringing me into a hug.

"you will never be like her you have to much of your father in you to be like her" he said and released me, I smiled and went up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"lest go we don't want to wake him up" D'jok nodded towards my father and I agreed, we walked out of the room hand in hand heading towards the elevator "Hey can we go and get the rings?" I asked and he smiled at me "course I did promise" he said as we got into the elevator.

"one less job for me to do" I said to him and he looked at me "you know I could help with a couple of them jobs" he said and I nodded "I know you can that's why you're going with the guys tomorrow to get you're suits while I am bringing the girls to get the dresses… my cousin and friend are coming I forgot to tell you" and he nodded he knew it was a job he had to do.

"What are their names again" he asked "My cousin is Claire and my friends name is Molly" I said to him and he nodded "okay I'm sure I am looking forward to meeting them." He said placing a light kiss on my lips before the door of the elevator opened and we stepped out and headed for the door.

"D'JOK, MEI OVER HERE" shouted someone and we looked over to see a photographer taking pictures of us. We both turned away from him and started walking fast away from him "ohh come one just a little picture that's all!" he called after us but we kept on walking.

"They just can't get a life" D'jok growled he used to love being followed by paparazzi but he has grown to hate it when his entire business dose be posted in papers and on telly.

"Relax" I said to him and he put his arms around me and pulled me close "I'm just sick of them digging for stories" he said and I looked around to see if the man was still there he wasn't.

We got to the Jewellers store in about ten minutes and we walked in, there was a woman with long straight blonde hair and Bright Blue eyes at the checkout and when she saw us come in her Bright Blue eyes light up.

"Hello you're D'jok and Mei right we were hoping you two would come in here soon, you're here for Wedding rings am I right" she must have seen the announcement after our first match when we announced that we were engaged.

"Yes we are actually" I answered her and she smiled at us "okay we have a great selection over here I think you two mighty be interested in." she walked us over to a ring stand and we started looking

When we found the rings we wanted we walked back to the academy hand in hand, when we got to the door I noticed a familiar face "Molly, I said in disbelief I haven't see her in years.

I ran to her hugged tightly "Mei-Mei oh my god I have missed you so much" she said to me but I didn't let her go I just couldn't but she did "so this you handsome fiancé hello D'jok it's nice to meet you, I'm Molly" she hugged D'jok but it was kind of awkward hug.

Claire had short Blonde hair that spiked out in every direction in a stylish way and she had brown eyes and was very slim and had an odd obsession with wearing a cowgirl hat it was funny but that is what I love about her.

"Oh my god show me the ring" she cheered and I looked at D'jok who was smirking at her bubbliness, I showed her the engagement ring on my finger and she quilled "it soo petty I want it so bad" she examined it.

"but it's mine you can't have it" I teased her and she smiled "haha I know but If my boyfriend ever asks me to marry him the ring better be as pretty as this one" she smiled at me and D'jok.

"Thank you so much for asking me to be a bridesmaid" she said hugging me again I smiled "haha you're welcome" she broke the hug and looked at me "okay I know this is crazy but can we go see the rest because I am a huge snow kids fan I kind of want to meet them." She said eagerly to me and I looked at D'jok and he had a huge grin on his face now.

"sure okay come on" I said grabbing her hand and we both walked into the academy while D'jok very gentlemanly carried in Molly's bags.

When we went to the lounge we met Mel and thran sitting on the couch very close and looking rather comfortable, when she saw molly she got up and ran to her "Molly oh my god" she squalled and hugged her Molly used to be one of Mel's friend

"Mel I can't believe it's you I haven't seen ether of you in more than eight years" she said and smiled at both of us.

"and this must be the other defender Thran, it nice to meet you" she extended her hand to his and he shook it and grinned at her. "yes it's nice to meet you molly, you must be one of their friends from a couple of years." He said and she nodded at that and turned to us "so where am I staying tonight?" she asked,

"you staying in my room with Mel" I said and she looked confused then she put it all together "well it does make sense that you two stay together, well come on then" she said grabbing my and Mel's hand and pulled us down the hall.

**Just a shout out to two rocking people who review all my chapters ;D** P.S people who are not here I will shout out in my next chapter I just want to do Two a chapter.

**xxxfan-of-meixxx: **you were the first person to review on Gala and thank you so much :D

**Supercyke: **very supportive with your reviews, Thank you so much

4


	10. getting the dress

**Chapter 9**

Right after Molly came Claire showed up and again we brought them to their room.

"so I'm going to get my dress with the rest of the girls" Mei said to D'jok as they were cuddled up on D'jok's bed watching television.

"so I'm going to have to go tomorrow without you what am I supposed to do" he was being serious so Mei kneeled on his chest and looked at him "don't think you off the hook if were getting married next week you have to go and get your suite along with the rest of the guys." I said to him and he smiled and kissed me.

"Ya I guess I am going to be busy tomorrow but at least I get to spend some time with you now" she said pulling her closer to him and I kissed him then pulled away and got up from the bed. "ill be back in ten minutes and then I will be all you're for the rest of the night okay" she kneeled down again to kiss him.

"I expect you to be I do want a little alone time with the soon to be Mrs Backbones" he said kissing me back before she pulled back and started walking towards the door. "I live the ring to it. I'll be back in ten" she said going out the door

**D'jok's P.O.V**

When Mei left I just laid on my bed thinking how lucky I am, I never thought me and Mei would get this far now we are engaged and maybe soon children in the future.

"D'jok" I jumped as the name came out of nowhere; it was my father he was standing in the doorway. "God dad don't do that" I said I hated when he frightened me like that.

"sorry son just came to see how you, I saw that Mei just left down the hall on my way so I thought I had great timing thinking I wasn't going to interrupt you too love birds." he said to me and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dad I'm fine are you okay" I asked him he really looked like he had something to say.

He took a deep breath "I just want to say how proud I am of you right now, I mean you are engaged and you have a future and am just feel so mad for missing out in your whole life and the minute I get you back I'm giving you away, but at least I am giving you to someone that you love and I trust that will take care of you like I should have done" he said and I swear I could see a tear in his eyes.

"thank dad" I said and he looked like he had something else to say "I so sorry D'jok, I was never there for your child hood and I am deeply sorry for that but now you have a chance" he said and put both of his hand on my shoulders "never regret thinking that you have everything Son because in one click everything could be taken away from you, like what happened to me" he and looked around

"id better go Mei is on her way back and I think you two deserve some privacy after these past few days" and with that he got up from the bed and walked quickly out of the room before I could get a word in edge wise.

A couple of seconds after he left Mei walked into the room "Hey, was that you're dad I saw leaving?" he asked coming over to me "yes" I said taking her once again in my arms "he didn't have to leave on my behalf" she said.

"He wanted us to have some privacy with all that's going on we barely get any time together." I said and she smirked and kissed me "well we have now and remember I am all you're tonight" she said teasingly and kissed me passionately

You know what happens next…..

**Mei's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning around ten by a knock on the door, I groaned and rolled over thinking I was going to find D'jok and beg him to get the door, but he wasn't there.

I sat up on the bed wondering where he had got to, and then the knock came again. I opened the door to find Mel and looked upset "hey what's wrong? I asked her and she started balling out crying.

I brought her into the room and set her down on the bed "what happened?" I asked and she looked at me a bit shamed look "Its Jason, oh my god Mei he attacked me" she never said Rape so I guess I was happy for that but she didn't look like she had been attacked "he kidnapped me and locked me in a room, I escaped last early this morning and D'jok found me he was out on one of hi morning runs Ya know."

"and where is D'jok now" I asked worried "I told him before I was thinking I think he went off to find Jason, but I'm not sure" she said and with that I got up from my bed and went to find my clothes, he wouldn't be that stupid would he?

"Where are you going? Mel asked as I rushed around the room "to go and find my Fiancé who sometime I wish wasn't my Fiancé because he is so stupid and today Is one of those days." I didn't really mean that but what was I supposed to say I am really pissed.

"Me don't get mad at him okay he's just protecting me he doesn't want that creep around u and he's doing something about it" she said as I paid her to walk out the door grabbing my coat on the way "I know he is but he's being completely stupid this is exactly what he wants" I said and closed the door behind me and started my search in finding D'jok

When I walked out of the room I saw Micro-ice and Yuki coming down the hall "Micro-ice have you seen D'jok?" I asked him and he looked at me confused "no I thought he would be with you I was just coming over because we were supposed to be going getting our suits today remember but no I haven't seen him sorry, why what's wrong?" he asked, I completely forgot about the fittings today I had to find him fast.

"okay Ya you're going today but I just have to find him but he'll meet you here in and hour" I said running of down the hall.

I went to the lounge and Sonny and Aarch was there "Hello Mei can we help you?" Aarch asked us and I looked around "Ya I'm looking for D'jok have you seen him?" I asked then and the looked at each other before shaking their heads "sorry Mei no we haven't seen him., why what happened?2 Sonny asked and obviously I have to tell him he is D'jok's father.

"we'll Mel said he was going off to settle things with Jason because he kind of harassed Mel again and when D'jok heard it he ran off" I said and Sonny looked a bit mad.

"I know your pissed but I can't find him are so sure he didn't come in here?" I said but they didn't answer so I went back out the door.

I ran back to his room to see if he went back there, I walked in to find him coming out of the bathroom, he was holding a bundle of tissue to his nose and I saw a couple of blood stains on the tissue "oh my god what happened to you" I said running over to him.

"its nothing just a bloody nose" he said and I couldn't help but get angry "are you stupid you know there are other ways to sort out a fight without actually fighting" I said and he looked at me "I'm sorry I didn't think about what I was doing" he said and I could keep angry at him when he looked at me like a child being caught doing something bad.

"come here let me see" I said and pulled the tissue away from his nose, it wasn't broken from what I knew it was just bleeding badly.

"keep your head back it helps" I ordered and he did as he was told, I looked towards the clock, Jock had forty minutes before Micro-ice comes again to go and get there suites and I had twenty minutes before I have to meet Tia and the rest.

"I'll see you later" I said grabbing my coat and kissing him on the cheek "micro-ice is meeting you in forty minutes don't be late" I ordered me and walked out the door "bey"

"Hey guys" I said as Tia and Mel came into site and slightly behind Claire and molly

"Hey Mei" Tia said to me when she heard me calling "are you ready to get going?" she asked and I nodded and turned to Molly and Claire "hey guys did you sleep well?" I asked and they smiled approving at the question and Molly walked up to me "come on babe it's time to get your wedding dress that is going to make D'jok start drooling when he sees you coming down the aisle." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall with the rest following.

We arrived at the show in ten minutes and when we walked in the woman behind smiled and came over to greet us. "Hello girls, let me guess you're the bride here right." She said pointing to the engagement ring on my finger.

"yes that's me" I said happily and looked at the rest of the girls "yes were looking for brides maids dresses today too" I smiled at the young fair haired woman.

She smiled back at me and took my hand and lad be toward the isle with a lot of white dresses "what are you looking for, like what is the theme colour of your wedding?" she asked me, a couple of the things I got were purple so I guess purple is the theme. "Purple" I said

"that's a lovely colour for a wedding we have a couple of dresses back here that you might be interested in" she said pulling me still down the aisle.

We toped in front of two big doors and she turned to us "we make special dresses out of special fabric for the big customers and I think the defender marrying the striker of the snow kids the two time winning team is a very big occasion and you deserve the best my dead." She said and opened the door to show a rack with only about five dresses each differed.

They were all different but they were all stunning and unique one was strapless and was bar at the bottom and two others had sleeved and the last two hand side shoulder sleeves.

"wow" I heard one of the girls from behind me and I just stood there and gawked at the stunning dresses in front of me.

"oh my god they are beautifully" I said to the woman and she beamed back at me "do you want to try one on?" she asked and I didn't know which one to pick.

But the one on the far left it was sleeve less and was very tight looking and it had a pink lace going around the stomach of it "is it possibly if I like this to change this lace into a purple," I asked her.

"yes you can pick the colour purple if you like we have nearly all colour in stock" she said

I smiled at her "okay thank you can I see you light purple colours, please" I asked and looked back at the girls "and I think if I put purple on my dress that the maid of honour and the brides maids dresses should be all purple" I asked her and she nodded "and I thing that Tia's dress should be a dark purple to highlight that she is the maid of honour.

"yes of course come lest try them on" she took my hand and led me toward the dressing rooms.

**Hope you guys liked it **

4


	11. kidnapped

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Mei's P.O.V**_

_Hey guys sorry I'm taking so long to upload it's kind of getting hard to find time for writing with my end of year tests and all coming up._

_Anyways hope you guys enjoy this all new chapter…hope fully filled with surprise._

When we got the dress I wanted (not telling till the chapter they get married in ) we went back to the academy.

"sorry guys I have to go and meet my parents about something I'll see Ya later" Tia said and waved to us goodbye.

"I have to go to micro-ice text me to meet him" Yuki said also leaving in the opposite direction of what Tia went.

So that just left myself, Mel, Claire and molly, "hey do you guys want to go for dinner or something?" Claire asked us.

"that would be nice but I think I should freshen up before we go" I said and Mel nodded in agreement "Ya well meet back here in half and hour" she said heading for her room, while I went back to D'jok's room, which was where I had all my clothes these days since Micro-ice never stays there anymore he goes to Yuki's room so I guess I kind of moved in.

"hey" someone said as I came in the room, I looked behind me and just outside the door stood Jason smirking at me "what do you want Jason" I said I really didn't want him here.

"I just wanted to come over and say hi" he said still smirking at me "whatever just go away" I instructed and shut the door in his face.

I wanted to take a shower, I took of my ring and necklace and bracelet and left them on the locker beside the bed, and got on of the robes from the closet and went into the bathroom to have my shower.

I was in the shower for ten minutes letting myself melt against the beautiful hot water, then I thought if Micro-ice was back and with Yuki were was D'jok.

He might be with Rocket and Thran.

I walked out of the Bathroom and he wasn't there, I check my Phone and I had no messages.

I got dressed fast and before I reached for the door to go and see the girls I turned because I forgot my ring and stuff.

They were gone.!

I was sure I put them on the locker where have they gone, I looked beside the locker and on the floor there was a not the looked like it had been blown of the locked by the wind or something.

I picked it up and read it.

_**Dearest Mei**_

_**You shouldn't really shut the door in my face, not when I have a key to you'r room, your lovely Boyfriend was not too happy to give me his key but I guess he didn't really have a choice,**_

_**Hope to see you soon, I'm sure D'jok will too.**_

_**Jason… and D'jok**_

The minute I finished reading the letter I grabbed my phone and dialled D'jok's number and waited hoping he was okay.

The call disconnected, I didn't ring again I knew it was pointless so I ran out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Mei?" I head someone call and I looked back to see who it was, it was Mel "did you get a not in your room?" she asked coming towards me.

I nodded the showed her mine "he has D'jok, look what mine says" she showed me her note

_**Ignorance does not go a long way with me Melody so you should think twice before going on my bad side I mean D'jok will pay the price for your actions…oh by the way if you go to the police or to the G.F headquarters about this something will happen to him I guarantee it… he can't do a lot of fight back in his condition.**_

_**Love lodes Jason.**_

"oh my god do you think he has D'jok?" Mel asked but I think both of us know that Jason is capable of pretty much anything.

"I wouldn't put it past him" I said to her then the next thing my phone rang "hello" I said into the phone half think it was D'jok but the other knowing it wasn't him.

"Mei coach wants to talk to us in the meeting room now" Micro-ice's voice came down the phone "sure well be right there" I said and closed the phone and looked at Mel "come one Aarch wants to talk to us" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

Everyone was in the meeting room, except D'jok "okay snow kids now we just have to wait until D'jok shows up" Aarch said and myself and Mel exchanged looks.

"D'jok's not coming" I finally said "he had to go for a couple of days, I don't know where but that what h told me to tell you all"

"but we need him I was going to say that we have a surprise match tomorrow" Arch said and everyone looked at him "what tomorrow" Rocket asked him.

"yes Rocket I only heard an hour ago so don't get mad at me for the short notice anyways its not a league game it's a friendly and it's against the pirates" he said I guess that wasn't that bad, they weren't like the lightning's or anything (who we were playing soon I thing)

"but I could take his place again in this match again" I said and Aarch thought about it then nodded "okay go and be back in an hour ready for training okay" he instructed and Myself and Mel were the first to leave the room.

"what are we going to do Mei we cant lie to them" Mel said

"it said in the note not to tell anyone and I think telling them is telling someone" I said back to her.

Come on lets go back to the room and talk about it there" Mel said knowing that someone would probably be listening to the conversation.

on our way back to the room some stepped in there way, it was Jason,

"Well Hello Ladies" he said calmly and I had to try not to thrown myself at him and attack him until he told me where D'jok was.

"where is D'jok" Mel asked grabbing my hand as if she was holding me back, I must have been moving forwards and she grabbed me without me even knowing myself.

"well, well now that would be telling and that would mean the fun will end but hear you go just so you know I'm telling the truth" he said handing me something.

It was a picture- of D'jok he was kneeling on the floor and his face was bloody, I felt a jolt of anger go through me "tell me where he is" I nearly shouted.

"I don't think so" he said and I snapped, I ran to him but Mel grabbed me but I struggled and kicked my legs wanting to kick him "ill fucking kill you, you bastered why do you have to always ruin my life." I screamed at him but he just smirked and walked away.

I fell to the floor after he left trying to settle myself it wasn't very often I would burst out like that, but he did push it, what has he done to D'jok.

"come on Mei I think someone is coming lest go back to the room" Mel said trying to grab me and pull me up, but I didn't need any help because I got up myself and we walked fast down the corridor to my room, really D'jok and Micro-ice's room.

"Mel?" a male voice came from behind me and we looked back to see Thran standing just twenty feet behind us "I thought we were going to go out tonight?" he asked and I looked at Mel who looked puzzled at first then then she remembered "oh my god Thran I completely forgot can we go some other time I'm kind of doing something with Mei?" she said and he looked a bit left down but he got over it in a minute and smiled "okay how about tomorrow night? He asked and she smiled and nodded "sure I'll see Ya tomorrow" she answered and we continued down the hall.

We went into the room and closed the door "what are we going to do" Mel asked while I walked to the bed "I don't know, he took my ring" I said and Mel came to sit beside me "what?" she asked "when I was in the shower and Jason broke in and left the note he took my ring" I said.

"we have to do something about this" Mel said "I can't handle this Mel" I said I think it was time to tell her "Mel, I'm pregnant"…

**Hope you liked it:)**


	12. seeing

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys sorry I am very slow with updating my stories I'm just really busy with doing my junior cert home EC and Art project but I will be on my Easter holidays next week so I'll be faster uploading! **

**P.S thanks for the reviews**

"wait what!" Mel questioned me and I could not look her in the eye "I'm pregnant" I repeated to her.

"I found out two days ago when I took a test, I'm two weeks pregnant" I confessed to her and she just stayed with the same expression, shock. "Mel?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh my god, are you serious I'm going to be an aunty" she said and I smiled she that she got over the shock so fast and she went straight into excitement.

"Yes you are, but that's not the point, we need to find out where Jason has D'jok" I said to her and that brought her back.

"Well we can't do anything, we can't tell anything or Jason will hurt D'jok you saw the picture!" she said and then the tears started flowing.

"Ya he's torturing him and I can't just stand aside and watch the person I love getting hurt like that" I said and Mel put her hands around me to comfort me.

I looked at the clock we had just about half an hour left till we had to go back to go start training for the match agents the pirates, "I better get ready" I said getting up.

"Mei your just pregnant are you sure you want to go play a match, I mean the first three months of pregnancy is very important because anything could happen to the baby, like a miss carriage or something" she said to me before I could walk into the bathroom.

"Ya because I can just go in and tell everyone I can't play because I'm pregnant and im telling all of you before I am telling my fiancé even though I don't know where he is" I snapped back at her and it looked like she was mad at me but I just kept walking into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

_What am I going to do? _I thought to myself, I need to find D'jok.

I looked around the bathroom for my hairbrush and I ca across an envelope I picked it up and opened it, there was a note inside

**You're not really helping yourself pretty little Mei, stressing out never gets you anywhere.**

**I want you to play that match tomorrow, but I don't want you to win I want you to purposely lose the game for the team and if you don't well let's just say D'jok won't have a very good day.**

**So you better do as I say.**

**P.S in the envelope there is a ear set put it in and walk out of the bathroom.**

I looked in the envelope and there was this little ear piece, I putit in my ear and looked in the mirror and it wasn't very visible, and I walked out of the bathroom.

Mel was gone from the room but there was someone else in the room.

"why are you doing this to me?" I asked him as he stepped out of the shadow.

"I don't know I guess I just got bored and wanted a bit of entertainment" Jason said with a grin on his face.

"I want you to keep the ear piece on till I tell you to take it off, oh and ill be talking to you during the match and just in case you get Sonny to go and break out your little lover boy I have this small video of him in the cell" he said showing me a small little video monitor and there was a small room with a man in the corner, It was D'jok!.

"here do you want to talk to him" he said holding me a little thing I guessed you talked into.

I took it I would take any chance I would get to talk to him, "D'jok" I spoke into the thing, he looked up and around as if he was wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Mei?" he called and I smiled as he seemed alright.

"D'jok are you okay?" I asked him and he was still looking around the room looking for where the voice was coming from, then he looked straight to where the camera was, I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, what did he do to you?" he asked and I looked up at Jason who was enjoying this and suddenly he pulled the little microphone from me and he talked into it.

"oh now why would you think I would do anything to pretty little Mei?" Jason asked and I could see that D'jok was getting upset from the video in the monitor, "Mei stay away from him, he's crazy" he shouted and I tried to do what he said but how was I supposed to help him if I kept away.

"now you won't be going anywhere is she doesn't do what I do" he said and D'jok put his hand to his head in frustration.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" D'jok shouted through the monitor and I took a step back I never heard him shout like that and it really shocked me.

"you're frightening pretty little Mei" Jason said and I just grabbed for the mic but I was to slow Jason back handed me and slammed me agents the wall, I yelled as I came in contact with the hard wall and sank to the ground.

"now, now Mei you shouldn't do that" Jason said to me I got up slowly my back was still sore but I put it aside for now.

"just leave Jason please I am in no position to fight right now so please just leave, NOW!" I instructed but he did look like he was going to listen to me.

"well D'jok I have to go and talk to your fiancé on my own now bye" and he shut of the mic and put the little video thing in his jacket pocket "now I don't want you telling anyone about this, if you do I will be able to hear from in the headphone, and if you do disobey me there will be consequences, meaning D'jok will get hurt." He said and he knew I cannot stand seeing D'jok hurt so he knew I would do as he was told now.

"okay I will do what you want as long as he's safe, now can I have my rings back" I didn't want people to think myself and D'jok were breaking up because I was not wearing the rings.

He game it to me and I placed it back on my finger where it belongs.

"now please leave" I said and he walked out the door "don't forget I want you to play striker in that match tomorrow and I want you to loose for the team" he said and he left.

I looked over at the clock in my room I had 10 minutes to get to the training room.

I grabbed my taining clothes and threw them on and nearly ran out the door, when I got to the training room I saw Mel and Thran only in there sitting very closly beside eachother.

"Hey Mei" Thran greeted me and Mel smiled and I walked up to Aarch who was standing at the controlers, "coach can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and out of nowhere came a voice _"remember Mei not a word to anyone"_ I guess the ear piece must be built for me to hear him too.

"Ya sure Mei what's going on" he asked and led` me to the seats, I had to tell him that I'm pregnant, it says that I can't play match's if your pregnant, "coach I won't be able to play anymore matches after this one tomorrow" I said calmly and he looked lost.

"why not Mei is everything all right" he asked and I took a deep breath and looked over at Mel who was talking to Thran but looking at me.

"I'm pregnant coach I found out two days ago" I said honestly and he didn't seem to be mad "that wonderful Mei to bad you're going to have to miss match's" he said and that opened another subject "that's the thing I won't be talking up Galactik football after the baby is born tomorrow is going to be my last match playing with the snow kids"

He looked upset "well I'm sorry were going to lose such a great player on our team I mean you are one of the players that have been here from the very begging, and I'm sorry were losing you" he said honestly "but before you retire from the team you have to tell the league" he said.

"but you and Mel are the only ones I told I don't want to tell anyone else before I tell D'jok" I said and he looked like he understood "you don't have to go straight away to the league you can wait and tell D'jok first, and at least your last match won't be a hard on I mean were playing the pirates and were sure to win with you as our head striker again" he said but he did not know the full story that I had to make the team lose the match tomorrow, my last match.

After that the rest of the team started to come so I got up out of the seat and went to join them I didn't want to tell them this was going to be my last match yet.

"Mei are you okay you look a little pale" Rocket said to me and I just smiled and nodded "Ya I'm okay" I said sitting down beside where Mel was sitting with thran.

I nudged her and she turned to me "I told him" I whispered "what did you say?" she asked. I said that I can't play after this match because of ya know and that I won't be taking it up afterwards" I said to her and she looked sad "really but you love football" she said.

"I know I do, but I always wanted a baby, now I'm getting one and I want to be there, I mean let's face it mom didn't give us the best childhood, I want to be there for my child and D'jok can keep going with football because that's his dream…my dream is now minding and caring for that little gift that's growing inside me." I said to her and she smiled "Mei honestly I think anyone could do a better job raising their child then our mother" she said and we both laughed.

"okay snow kids in the hollow trainer there starting practice" Aarch said and we all got up and went into the hollow trainer, for me the last time…

**Again guys sorry I am being so late these days putting up my chapters I will try to be faster **


	13. Mei's final match pt 1

**Chapter 12**

_**hey guys here's chapter 12 I hope you like it,**_

_**I do not own Galactik football **_

"Mei are you okay, do you want me to stay with you tomorrow" Mel asked when we finished training and I was heading to my room, "I'm okay Mel I'll see you in the morning" I said and continued down the hall to my room.

I sat on the bed and looked around the room, just yesterday I was here with D'jok and now I had no idea where he was and I can't tell anyone that Jason has him locked somewhere.

I looked to the locker at the side of the bed there were two pictures framed on top, one of the snow kids winning the Galactik football cup the second time and the other was a picture of myself and D'jok during the summer last year when the team went to a tropical island for our vacation.

I opened the drawer in the dresser, I had the dresser on the opposite side of the bed and he had this one, I just never got a chance to go through his one even though I saw him one or twice in my locker on my side of the bed.

The desk was empty except for a book; I picked it up and looked at it, I opened it and the first thing I saw was a picture of what seemed like sonny but when we was younger, and beside him was a young woman with long red hair who I guess was sonnies wife and D'jok's mother.

She was very pretty tall and slim, of course D'jok had the same hair colour as his mother and he had her eyes, but he had the same body build as his father and the same smile.

I noticed this picture must have been taken on their wedding day, his mother was wearing a white gown and sonny was wearing a black suite.

I smiled and looked at the next picture, it was one of him and his dad at the after party of us winning the second Galactik football cup.

I moved onto the third picture which was a picture of myself and him taken a few weeks ago a at a party, the party where he asked me to marry him.

I looked town into the drawer when something caught my attention, it was his bracelet, the bracelet only him and his dad had, why was it in the drawer, the last time I saw him, he was wearing it, I picked it up and then something happened, the ear piece in my ear suddenly started sending out this glass breaking noise, I took it out of my ear and next thing I knew, the thing starts sending out sparks, I threw it on the ground but did not step on it, he might think I did it on purpose.

"Mei" came a male voice behind me and I turned and screamed, I thought it was Jason, no thank god it was Sonny "don't worry he can't here you now he is going to have to find another way to contact you now" he said and I was shocked.

"How do you know about the ear piece?" I asked him and he smiled "Mei I noticed the minute you walked into the training room and as for knowing about D'jok, you might be bugged so you can't tell anything, but Mel is not" he said and I smiled you could never hide anything from the pirate leader.

"what are you going to do, if he comes back and gives me something else instead of the ear piece, I won't be able to talk to you" I said and he smiled "just let me do my job Mei" he said and turned to leave but stopped before going out the door.

"oh and enjoy your last match tomorrow, I think I will like being a grandfather" he said and winked at me, but before I could comment he was gone out the door.

I looked back at the floor at the era piece which was not in a puff of smoke, I looked back at the bracelet, it now changed, it was a silver chain now, he did that purposely just too destroy the ear piece. It ad some sort of negative affect on the ear piece and I caused it to explode.

A knock came on the door and a envelope slide under the door, I picked it up and opened it.

**Now Mei don't break this one**

Is what it the note said and I looked in the envelope and there was another ear piece.

Just when I had the ear piece in the door opened behind me once again, I turned to find Mel she was about to say something when I pointed to the ear piece in warning and she nodded "I just came into say goodnight little sis" she said and she came over to hug me, "and I wanted to know are you sure about tomorrow do you really feel like you can play?" she asked

"I want to it will be my last game and I want to enjoy it" I said even though I have to make my team lose if I ever want to see D'jok again.

"Okay ill leave you to sleep night sweetie" she said and walked out the door, I grabbed my pyjamas and dressed and hoped into bed and went to sleep.

"Mei come on get up!" someone shouted ay me and I jumped up out of bed in uter shock "what?" I asked, it was Mel standing over me "the match starts in half and hour, you over slept, come on" she said and I hoped out of bed, how did I manage to sleep in.

"hurry" she said and ran out.

I arrived in the meeting room five minutes later "I'm so sorry I'm late coach" I appoligesed to him but he nodded "its okay Mei sit down." He said back to me

I took the seat beside Micro-ice "okay kids I want you to play well today, okay and have fun because remember this is only a friendly, so have fun" Aarch said we all stood up and put our hands in –for me the last time- "GO! SNOW! GO!" we all cheered.

"REMEMBER HAVE FUN!" coach shouted over our cheering and we all got on the lift that would raise us up to the pitch "remember guys have fun, we have to impress out captain when he comes back." Rocket said.

The platform brought us up, Mel took my hand and I looked at her "have fun" she whispered, easy for her to say her boyfriend's life wasn't threatened.

"I'll try" was all I could say, the lift was now on the field and we were facing the pirates we all got into positions, I went up in front with Micro-ice standing beside me but a few feet back.

I faced the opposite striker I expected it to be Steven but it wasn't, steven was standing right behind him opposite to Micro-ice, they must have gotten a new striker.

The ball went flying and he went up, I waited a few seconds after making sure he would get the ball, and he did.

But before he could do anything Micro-ice was there and he kicked it out of the strikers possession, at the corner of my eye I say a blue spark not coming from Micro-ice but coming from the striker.

I let it slip and focused on finding who had the ball, and before I know I heard the whistle snow kids-1 piarets-0.

"Mei I told you, if the team lose its not going to be you taking the consequences but its going to be your little fiancé, so don't let your team score another goal or else…" Jason said threw my ear piece and I was severely tempted to take it out of my ear and smash it with my foot.

Within five minutes I levelled the score by keeping the snow kids away from the ball as much as I could until the head striker did something I only seen one person door, the way he was moving with the ball and I could swear that everyone in a while I could see a spark of blue going off around him.

The strikers got the goal so the match was even now at 2,2 we were all getting into position when I thought about it, I will just make Mel more suspicious if I keep jumping a few seconds after him "micro-ice can we swap?" I asked him and his face brightened up, he liked being head striker "Ya sure"

Without anything else said he was in the head strikers position, and was having a stare down with the other striker, the ball went into the air and Micro-ice caught it first, I knew we were probably going to get the goal, but then the other striker on the team caught it.

Then the ball came hurdling towards me and before I knew it there was a shocking pain in my stomach and I could feel myself falling to the ground, the only think I could think of was the baby before everything went black

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	14. Match and reuniting

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys so I'm starting to come to the end of my story, I say there is about two-three more chapters left… I will be making a continued story Mei and the baby**

"Mei, Mei can you hear me?" asked a voice but I was not able to identify who was talking to me, I opened my eyes and for a second all I could see was darkness, but then everything became clear, it was micro-ice that had called my name.

"Mei thank god your awake are you able to stand up?" asked Micro-ice and I nodded slightly and he held out his hand to me.

I took it and he lightly picked up, but when I stood up straight I got a sharp pain I'm my stomach and crouched down "Mei are you okay" I hear Mel say as she came over to me, "I'm fine it not me in worried about" I whispered the last bit to her.

"come on were bringing you into see dam-Simbai right now" she instructed me and then the voice came in my ear _"Mei if you leave now you don't know what will happen to your precious little boyfriend do you better keep playing" _Jason said through the ear piece.

"I cant, I have to play the match" I said to Mei "are you stupid you can't play the match your hurt and maybe the baby is to okay please Mei listen to me you have to go get checked up" she said.

I had to choice between my baby and D'jok then two of the pirates strikers came up to us "is she okay I am so sorry" the striker who I knew well was Steven say "no she's not okay" Mel said.

"Mel leave it I'm fine" I said to her "no Mei you not" she said to me then turned to Steven "do you realise that she is two weeks pregnant and the hit could have done permanent damage to it, hell you could have kille-" "STOP!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me shocked, I never usually shout at her "if I want my personal business out in the open I will say it I don't need you to do it for me okay" I said and she looked beyond shocked, I knew I had to get checked up I don't care what Jason said half time was coming up anyway so I started walking to the tunnel out.

When I got to the meeting room Dam-simbai was there waiting for me "half time is about to go Mei lets to into the medical room" she said and I nodded and followed her out of the room.

When we got to the room she made me sit up in the bed, she put her hand om my stomach and started feeling for the baby, when she was done she didn't say andthing then she got the stethoscope and listened "okay, the baby seems health, it has a very strong heart beat so its okay.

"that's good" I said to her and then she added "I don't think it will be very safe for you to play the rest of the match Mei you seem very sick" she said "but I'm fine I can play" I said I had to.

"no you are not, you're going to have to go through me" she said and then I felt something come up to my ear, it was a hand and it grabbed the ear piece and smashed it with their foot, I turned expecting it to be sonny, but it wasn't it was D'jok.

"D'jok!" I cried and he pulled me into his warm embrace, "what are you doing here?" I asked him "I thought he had you locked up?" he lightly kissed my forehead "I got out" he simply said.

"how?" I asked him my dad came and got me out, although he set up a virious on the camera that was watching me so it looked like I was sleeping on the bed, so right now he think's I'm in the room asleep, and right now police are on there way to give him a very unexpected visit, although I cant believe he fell for the trick that I was sleeping when that's the least thing I could do when your in trouble" he said and I smiled and kissed him on the lips it was slow and romantic.

Then she noticed something…

"why are you wearing a pirates jersey?" she said and he was looking at me as if are you serious you didn't know "oh my god you were the striker weren't you?" I asked and his smiled grew even wider "oh my god it was" I said then I remembered Mel said that I was pregnant in front of him… he knows about the baby.

He turned to Dam-simbai "can we have a few minutes please?" and she nodded and left the room without saying another word.

When she left neither of us said a thing, because I knew what was coming "Mei is it true what Mel said out in the pitch?" he asked and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

When I didn't respond he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head till I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Please Mei tell me" he begged me.

"yes" I whispered lightly "I'm pregnant I am two weeks along and I am sorry I didn't tell you the minute I found out I am so sorry D'jok" I said and he hugged me again "I wanted to tell you first but then you were kidnapped and I had to tell Mel and Aarch" I babbled and he hugged me.

"shhhh" he said to me "I understand why you told them first, all I'm thinking right now is that your crying and I'm over the moon excited that I am going to be a dad" he said and I looked up at him.

"you are?... you really are excited?" I asked him and he laughed "off course I am why would I not be were having a baby, together" he said kissing me once again and then he kept on rocking me back and forth "I love you" whispered into my ear and I smiled "I love you too." I said back to him.

We stood there for about 10 minutes before he moved "let's go" he said and took my hand "where?" I asked him and he smiled "it's a surprise" he said and he pulled me out of the room.

We walked down the hall, he had his hands around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, which I really was not arguing about.

We stopped right in front of a room and I was starting to get suspicious, what was he up to?.

He opened the door and motioned for me to go in first, I walked into the room to see a table set up with two candle's and two dishes of food on each side.

"Shall we" D'jok came in beside me and offered me his hand, I smiled and took his hand and he led me to one off the seats, I was speechless "why did you do all this?" I asked him and he smiled "well you were under so much pressure the last few day, I just wanted to give you something nice, and plus this will be our last dinner" he said and I was stuck on the last bit "what do you mean last dinner?" I asked

"well today is Friday, and in case you forgot our wedding is tomorrow" he said and I was shocked that a week had gone by so fast.

"woow your right" I said and he smiled at that fact that his statement threw her so off guard "we can change that day if you want, if your not ready?" he asked and I leaned on the table.

D'jok ever since you asked me to marry you I have been waiting for tomorrow, and there is no way you are moving the day" I said to him and he smiled ever wider "okay so officially tomorrow you will be Mrs Mei Blackbones" he said leaning over the table to give me a quick kiss.

"I love the sound off that" I smiled at him then i looked at the tray off food, it seem like you had a lot of time to prepare this.

"it was all Micro-ice," he said and I liked how he didn't take all the credit for all of this.

We finished our food when I remembered the match "I wonder who won?" I asked suddenly and he smiled "I think we won the match" he said "no thank to me for screwing up my last match before I have to take leave" I said miserable.

"Mei I'm sorry, its because of me you did not have fun on your last Match" he said sadly and I got up from my seat and crossed the table to said on his lap "you are more important to me then a match" I said and he smiled and I put his arm on my stomach "the only thing that is important to me right now is my family, OUR family" I said kissing him.

Micro-ice and Tia suddenly came into the room "Hey you two, I hope you had fun but I have to take D'jok, you know the rules you too don't see each other till tomorrow" smiled Micro-ice and I was very reluctant too leave him, but I knew I had too.

He kissed me one last time before I got up and walked out with Tia leaving him with Micro-ice.

"Mel told me to tell you that your dad is coming tomorrow but he is still not well enough to walk you dwn the aisle so who are you going to walk down with?" Mei asked me,

I smiled "don't worry I got it covered" I said to her I was not going to tell who was walking me down the aisle tomorrow, "okay lets go o the rom we have a lot of getting ready to do" Tia said pulling me to the room…

**I know this chapter is a bit off the story line, but I just wanted a chapter with Mei and D'jok together.**

**The next chapter will probably be the wedding.**


	15. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm sorry but again, I'm putting a hold on Galla 2, I'm in the middle of my summer exams right now and I need all the learning time I can get.**

**I will be back by the end of the month latest.**

**Love always,**

**Alyalice456 **


	16. morning of the wedding

**Chapter 14**

**I know its short but I told you guys I would have this up by the end of the month and I like to keep my promises, and in fairness it was two in the morning when I wrote this so please keep that in mind, enjoy**

I woke up early the next morning; I was in my room, not D'jok's, mine with Mel, Tia, Molly and Claire all sleeping in deferent places of the room.

I looked over at the clock; it wasn't even eight o clock, I knew I was not going to get back to sleep with the day I had coming at me, at that moment it suddenly hit me "I'm getting married today" I whispered to myself in disbelieve, the week went by so fast and today it was finally here the best day off my life.

I got out of bed quietly making sure not to wake up the rest of the girls, I didn't want to go making noise and waking up the girls because I wanted to go and see my dad and I knew they would think I'm going to see D'jok and apparently that's a big NO-NO on our wedding day.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a top, but I could not find my jacket anywhere, so I settled on one of D'jok's jumpers he left here ages ago that I left in the draw.

It was black and big but I guess it would have had to do, I left the room and headed down the hall towards the entrance, I walked out the door and walked over the small walk way to the main streets.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I looked at the caller ID expecting it to be Mel or Tia wondering if I did a runner, I smiled when the caller ID read the one name I really wanted to see.

"Hello!" I said happily "hey" came the response "where are you off to?" the person asked and I turned around looking for him when I spotted him on the roof of the building where the team sometimes went up to do laps.

He was smiling down at me and I did back to him "guess you couldn't sleep either?" I asked him through the phone and he nodded and I smiled "I'm just going to see my dad for a bit don't worry I'm not ditching you" I said and he laughed "that's what I was hoping, I'll see Ya later" he said and I smiled "can't wait, love you" I told him "love you to babe" and he hung up, and walked away just when I heard someone faintly call D'jok's name probably Micro-ice.

I continued walking up the street, in about ten minutes I reached the hospital door, it was early in the day so there weren't that many there, but the telly was on for those few people perched in the waiting area.

I walked up to the second floor and stopped in front of room 216, my dad wasn't in his bed and the bed was made, I was about to turn and find a nurse to find out where he was when I ran into him, "dad" I smiled and hugged him "hi sweaty" he said hugging me back.

"How are you?" I asked him and he smiled and started to walk around me to the bed "I'm okay Sweaty just a bit dizzy" he said sitting down holding his head and I sat down beside him "dad if your dizzy why are you walking around and not in bed resting?" I asked him and he turned to smile "do you really think I'm going to miss my little girls big day" he said and I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Daddy I'm not going to be mad if you don't come I know your sick I understand" I said to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

Daddy I have to tell you something" I asked him and he looked a bit concerned "is everything okay Mei" he asked and I nodded "yes dad I just want you to know this" I took a deep breath then spilt it out "I'm pregnant" I said and the room went silent.

"Sweaty that wonderful" My dad said smiling and hugged me and all I should do was hug him back and being happy he was happy for me.

"your really glade?" I asked Him and he smiled and looked at me as if I was serious, "Mei I am sick and the one thing I have always wanted to have before my time is over it that I get to hold at least one of my grandchildren, that all I have ever wanted, so really I couldn't be happier" he said and I couldn't help but tear up a bit.

"Mei this the happiest day of your life so don't you dare cry" My father said sternly but I could hear the smile behind it, "okay daddy I won't, but I still don't think you should stress yourself out in you condition, we understand why you can't come daddy" I said and he shook his head.

"Mei don't argue with me and go to get ready and I'll see you later" he said pushing me softly of the bed and I did as I was told and blew him a kiss before walking out the door.

I started walking back to the academy and all of a sudden before I knew it was surrounded by a swarm of photographers "MEI ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT TODAY?" "MEI ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE D'JOK STANDING AT THE ALTER?" "MEI ARE YOU PREGNANT?" "MEI ARE YOU ONLY MERRING BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH DJOKS BABY?" the questions were thrown from every direction and the one that caught me the most was the last one asking if I was just marring because I was pregnant, they didn't even know I was pregnant and now they were making up scandals.

Times like this I wish D'jok was there, he always protected me when it came to these sleazy heartless vultures looking for nothing but making up crap about your life and then getting money of it.

I just kept my head down and continued to walk towards the academy "Mei!" I heard a farmiliar oive call and I looked up to see Molly standing at the door of the academy and rushing towards me "where have you been?" she asked and I smiled "I went to visit my dad but I guess all of you guys must have thought I was doing a runner or something right?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded "Ya kind of" come on we have to get ready. She said and pulled me towards the academy doors.

And as I ran I just kept thinking to myself, this time two hours I will be Mrs, Mei Blackbones, it sounded nice, the thought of starting a family with D'jok and our baby on that way.

The next chapter is definitely the wedding I promise…. 3


	17. wedding

_**Chapter 15**_

_**okay so this is the last chapter, but I might be starting a new story about there lives after there wedding.!**_

_**ENJOY! 3**_

"oh my god Mei you look lovely" Tia said beside me while I looked at my reflection, she smiled at me and I smiled back, I was wearing my wedding dress, as I remember it was pale white and had the purple lace belt around the waist.

"Oh my god, I can believe this is actually happening" I half squealed to Tia and she smiled and looked at me admiringly. "You look gorgeous Mei" Molly said from behind me.

"come on we better go and get dressed Guys" Melody said from the room door and the other girls walked out and just then Mel walked and stood beside me "dads here and so is Sonny and mom they want to talk to you will I bring them in?" she asked and I looked at her, I didn't mind Sonny or dad but why was mom here.

"ya okay you can bring them in" I said and she smiled and walked out of the room, a minute later and the door opened again and in walked My mom, dad and Sonny.

"Sweaty you look beautiful" my dad said when he saw me and I smiled back at him "thank you" I said as he sat on the bed, I looked at my mom and she had a scowl on her face then I remembered "what are you doing here mom?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"Mei, did you really think we can stop her" My dad said and I looked at Sonny and he shook his head "I was not going to go there" he said hand up in defeat.

"I came because I was not going to miss your day my sweet" My mom said kneeling down beside me and looking at me, she was so fake you could see she was lying through her teeth.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow "really?" I asked not in a question say but in a are you serious way.

"off course I am Sweaty I love you" she said and I laughed out loud "oh my god your such a fake" I said and she looked like she was going to hit me "I can't believe you would talk to me like that" she said standing now and looking at me in disgust "I am your mother and you shall treat me with respect" she spat at me and I stood up, I was about the same height at her and I stared her down "and respect you could have earned in my life you threw away years ago." I spat back and then I sat down again and she turned to my dad.

"are you going to let her talk to me like that" she near screamed at him and Sonny was slightly shaking his head, then I saw something snap in the eyes of my father, "yes I am going to let her talk to you like that because if you had even a bit of love that I have towards that girl you would walk out now and let her enjoy the day she has been waiting for, for a long time, I have seen you talk to her the way she talked to you throughout her child hood but I was always so stupid and scared to stand up and tell you to stop, I didn't want my children to be children of divorce so I kept my mouth shut, but now, I don't have to worry about anything, so why don't you just leave now and do at least one nice thing for your child."

A lot had come out of him and my mother looked at him in horror "how dare you speak to me in such a way" she yelled and then aimed to slap him in the face but a pair of hands caught hers, Sonny's.

"He's ill, I don't think a slap in the face is going to help him or you" Sonny said sternly and eyed my mother, she knew better then to get into a fight with the leader of the pirates, she knew better.

She looked white eyed at Sonny and pulled her hand back before silently walking out of the room, I don't know if that meant she was leaving or if she was just leaving until the ceremony.

"thank you Sonny" my dad said and I looked like was going to faint, he fell back on the bed and sonny caught him before he could bang his head of the boarder of the bed, "Daddy!" I cried and jumped up and went to him.

"are you okay!" I asked and I sat on the bed beside him and he was rubbing his head "yes, thank you Sonny" he said weakly "I guess I just have to rest before later on" he said and then he looked at Sonny and then he looked at me "Mei who is walking you down the aisle?" my dad asked and I looked at him,

"dad I don't think your up for it" I said honestly to him and he nodded "I understand and I know I am, and I know you asked Sonny to walk you down and I think that is a lovely idea" he said

I remember when I asked sonny, it was after I got near-assaulted in the hall and I asked him in the infirmary because I knew how sick my dad was getting and Sonny was going to become my step-dad today.

"I just asked because I knew when I saw you that day that you wouldn't be up to it" I said and I started to cry thank god I hadn't put my make-up on yet.

"aww sweaty don't cry" he said and hugged me really tightly "I don't want you sick dad" I started to cry hard and he pulled be up till I was sitting and looked at me and rubbed my tears away "im not that sick, Mei and don't let me get in the way off you day im okay, and I am happy that you asked Sonny, hey its better then asking you mother of something" he teased and I laughed a bit and looked at Sonny.

"will you sonny it will mean a lot to me" I said and he smiled and nodded "off course Mei it will be my honour, since this will be my first and last time escorting somebody down the aisle even is she's not my daughter she's going to be close enough" she smiled and I smiled back.

"thank you" I said cheerfully and with a sudden jolt I found myself hugging him, I have never been that emotionally close to Sonny and it was nice knowing that I was growing a bond with my future father in-law.

When I let go he put his hand in his pocket and held out a little velvet box to me "I was going to give you this before everything happened" he said and he opened the box and there stood two braclets there were silver and right in the middle of each on was a purple stone, won had a M and th other had a D.

I looked at him and he smiled "I guess it's kind of a tradition in the family that each couple have something for each other that the parents get and this is what I got ye, you take the one with the D to represent D'jok and he takes the M to represent you." He said aimply and I smiled and took the bracelet and put it on it looked so cute "thank you it beautiful" I said and hugged him again "okay I guess me and your dad should leave and let you get ready" Sonny said sniffing and for some reason I think he was about to cry, "okay" I said and they both left.

An hour later I found myself at the church, I was in a little room with the five other girls and Sonny, I was so ready to go but off course it wasn't time yet because everyone outside was not ready.

I looked at the girls all walking around pacing while I was just sitting there looking pretty and inside dying to get out there.

My hair was done do different they turned my side fringe into a full fringe going across my forehead and they put the rest of my hair into big curls that were pinned up neatly on top of my head.

They put a veil on my head but I insisted on not wearing it over my face it would just annoy me and I would probably end up pulling it off half way going up the aisle.

"Mei you don't even look a bit nervous" Claire said to me and I looked at her and smiled "why would I have to be I'm too excited to be nervous" I said and they all laughed "I can't believe were the one's nervous and it not even our wedding day were just the ones that have to stand there and look pretty, you have to do all the work." Molly said and I laughed lightly.

I looked at the clock it was five to one and the ceremony started at one and I took one big breath in and out and looked at Sonny who had got up from his seat and walked over to sit beside her "you ready for all of this?" he asked smiling and I returned the smile and nodded "I have never been more ready in my life" I said and he laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that Mei even though I don't think these girls are making it anymore easier for you" he said pointing to Molly and Claire who were pacing the rom again and I nodded "no but I have more important things to worry about than them" I said and smiled approvingly.

Then the door opened and in popped Manna-ice she looked at me lovingly "aww sweaty you love adorable now everyone is waiting for you, its time" she said and no two words have ever hit me so hard and Looked at everyone in the room then nodded "I'm ready" I said and got up.

"Great well be waiting" Manna said and walked out of the room and I turned to Melody and she smiled at me encouragingly and took my hand "this is your day enjoy yourself and good luck sis" she said kissing my cheek "and just saying I am still mad that you're getting married before me and you the little sister" she smirked and I laughed and then I turned to Sonny and he offered me his hand and I smiled and slipped mine through his.

"you know I have always wanted a daughter, and right now you're as close as I'm going to get am I am happy with that because I don't think My son could have found a better woman" he said and I smiled "thank you" I said and then he looked serious "oh and by the way, congratulations on the baby news" he said and I froze, "who told?" I asked and he smiled "Mei I am a pirate I know these things, I knew before my wife told me that she was pregnant with D'jok" he said and I laughed.

"well you didn't get and daughter but you might get a granddaughter" I said and he smiled and then he opened the door for me and I walked though the door.

The church r was full of people and I was behind curtains but just at the front I could just make out the red hair of the one person I was looking for.

They all went quiet and the priest came out and stood at the altar and then the music started to play the wedding march and the Tia winked at me and she started walking down the aisle I smiled as I watched her from behind walking the I looked over to see Yuki was starting to walk down then it hit me I was losing them one by one and soon it would be my turn.

Then I look down and I could see Tia meeting Micro-ice and they both walked a bit and then they separated onto different sides of the alter and I looked to see that Claire was going.

Yuki meet Rocket and they started to walk up then separate as Tia and rocket did, I looked to see Molly leave the same time I looked down to see Claire meeting Ahito at the bottom and follow in the same path as the others.

I looked over to see my last girl getting ready to start walking but not before I hugged her "good luck baby okay" she said to me and I smiled back at her and then she started walking and then she blew a air kiss back to me and I looked down to see Molly meeting Mark and going up to the alter.

I turned to Sonny and we both walked up into position and he looked at me "I know I'm not your dad but I'm going to act like it since I am the own walking you down that aisle, you look stunning" he said and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "thank you again" I said and he smiled then I looked down to see my last brides maid meet Thran and the both walked up and stood in their positions, I sucked in a lung full of air and slowly me and Sonny began to walk.

The whole church turn their head to see me and Sonny walking down the aisle, I had a permanent smile on my face that I could just not take off and I want going to try we walked down for what seemed to be like the longest aisle ever built.

When we were half way there I looked an d saw the one person that I was just dying to see for the past twelve hours and there he was, he was wearing a black tux and the thing that caught my eye the most was the bracelet that Sonny had given us and his one was the one with the M on it for me.

He smiled as I came nearer and when we meet Sonny looked at her sternly "now you watch her" he said and I laughed out of nerves.

He nodded at his dad and sonny walked to sit beside my dad, I smiled when I saw him then I turned to D'jok and he smiled and we started walking up the steppes to the alter.

D'jok looked at me again and whispered "you look gorgeous" he said and I smiled "thank you, and might I saw you look dashing in a tux" I said and she smiled at my attempt of doing a posh voice.

"we are gathers here today to join this man and the woman in holy matrimony, if anyone here think that this man and this woman should not be joined please speak now of forever hold your peace." He said and there was a short silence.

"do you D'jok Blackbones take Mei Harrison to be your lawful wedded wife?" the perist asked and he smiled at me "I do!" and I smiled in return "and do you Mei Harrison take D'jok Blackbones to be your lawful wedded husband" D'jok smiled at me and I didn't know If I could catch my vice but somehow I managed to get out an "I do".

"And now the exchanging of the rings, Mei you may go first" the perist said and then I turned to Tia who had my ring to give to D'jok and I turned to him and he gave me his hand and I slipped the ring on his finger "and now D'jok place your ring on Mei's finger" e said and D'jok turned to Micro-ice and then Micro-ice shrugged and pointed towards me but then I noticed he was pointing at Tia who had a rin held out towards D'jok and D'jok looked at her with a confused expression and Tia laughed "let's face it Micro-ice was going to forget it" and D'jok nodded and laughed and took the ring of her and I held out my hand and he places the ring on my fourth finger.

"by the power vested in me by the church of god I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said and myself and D'jok kissed, it was a quick one because we didn't really like making a show in front of everyone by having an all-out make out session.

Everyone in the church clapped an applauded for myself and D'jok as we walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

Tia and Micro-ice followed by the others, I looked over at D'jok and he was smiling back at me "is this how you pictured you wedding day?" he asked and I laughed "no this is so much better" I said and when I finished my sentence we were out in the oversized lobby of the church.

And everyone lined up for the pictures….

Half an hour later D'jok and I were in the car that was going to bring us to his surprise after venue that I sat up, it was the same place his mother and father celebrated their wedding.

I knew he would love it, we came here a couple of months ago for dinner and we both loved it to bits.

"I can't believe this is happening" I said to D'jok and he turned and smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips "didn't know it was that hard for you to believe that you were marring me" he said back and I hit him lightly.

"you know that's not what I meant" I said and he smiled and knelled in for a kiss but this one was different, it was deep and full of passion.

But too soon he broke away and smiled "I think we're here" he said, I noticed we had stopped and I looked out and then saw the hotel in front of me and then I looked at him.

I don't think I ever saw him as happy as when he saw the tall build frame of the building that meant so much to his family.

"this was all you wasn't it?" he asked and I nodded ands he took my hand and we both got out of the car on his side, when we got out the photographers everywhere were snapping there cameras trying to get a good picture of us, I looked around and saw Mel ,dad and Sonny walking up to us.

"well, isn't this a cut place" Mel said winking at me and I looked to see Sonny looking at the hotel, and I could swear I saw a tear in his eyes.

"thank you Mei, I know this was your little secret the whole time but it means a lot to me" D'jok said and I smiled and squeezed his hand tightly in mine, and then we all ented the hotel together.

Later in the evening after the dinner, the peaches started and I think it was the part of the day D'jok was dreading because he was so scared about what his best man Micro-ice was going to say to embarrass him.

Rocket suddenly stood up and slapped his glass lightly with the spoon to get peoples attention "okay speak time, Micro-ice as the best man you can go first.

Micro-ice stood up "okay, Now, before I start, the hotel manager has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation"

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Micro-ice, one of D'jok's closest friends for over twenty two years. In that time, I've been a partner in crime on many occasions and, in the quieter moments, a confidant for D'jok to whom he can tell anything - which has provided me with ample material for my speech this afternoon." All of a sudden D'jok put his hand in his hair in frustration and moaned aloud "ohh no!" everyone in the room burst out in laughter, including me.

"D'jok has married a real babe. I would say lots of other nice things about Mei, such as how bright she is, but that would be pushing it because she's just married D'jok on her own free will." I burst out laughing and looked at Micro-ice happily.

"anyway, jocks aside D'jok" he turned to D'jok and myself "you have been my best friend since we were crazy lunatic kids and hopefully well be friends when were really old and crazy, and I wish you and Mei the best because I don't think there is a better couple out there, no offence Rocket and Tia but its true" Tia smiled and nodded silently in agreement and Micro-ice continued "anyway I wish you both the best and I hope you two have a long happy life together because you deserve it, now a toast to Mr and Mrs Blackbones" he said raising his glass and everyone else in the room raised our glasses in a toast.

Rocket stood up again and looked at D'jok "and now the grooms speech" he said and D'jok stood up.

"okay, first I would like to say thank you to everyone coming today and I would like to say to my wife that you look beautiful and to thank you for giving me you love and kindness." I smiled at him sweetly and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I am so lucky to have you and I do feel like I don't deserve your love but you always assure me that I'm wrong but I never believe you" he said and then I whipped the tears from my eyes and smiled then he continued "and I would like you all to raise a glass to my beautiful gorgeous bride Mei" he said and we all toasted.

Then I knew it was my turn so I stood up "I would thanks everyone for coming but thy already did, so I would like to say to my husband how happy I am to be his wife and how he is so loving and caring towards me, and I would like to tank Sonny, who was acting like a father to me before all this helping me this morning through all the nerves and finally" I turned to D'jok and he was smiling happily at me and I could barely talk at this point but I knew he would love this part "D'jok I would like to thank you for loving me and I would like to say that I think you will be a great daddy" I said and the rest of the crowd gasped and then cheered happily as D'jok got up and kissed me passingly.

And then the rest of the night went by really fast and at the end of the night we both went up to our room and spend out first night as a married couple

_**I really hope you guys liked it, I might do a continued I don't know yet but I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all your amazing comments, your all wonderful….. 3**_


	18. HELP!

Hey guys just a little question I want to ask you, I am making a Galla 3 its in the making but I need your help him, Mei is going to have the baby in the next story but I'm stuck on names,

Can you suggest names to me Male or Female I don't car I haven't decided in the gender yet so please give me ideas

Thank you

P.S Hope the next story will be up soon, but im in the middle of writing another story so I might be a week or two.

Alice xxxxx


End file.
